ángel enamorado
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: ¿que pasaria si un angel cae a la tierra y un humano lo ve? y si ese angel es desterrado del cielo para vivi en la tierra como humano ? eso es lo que le pasa a alice y jasper , ella como angel y el como humano mal resumen pero la historia es buena tratare de actualisar todos los dias c:
1. Chapter 1

Mi vida antes dé…

Hola c: me llamo Alice y soy un ángel si un ángel con grandes alas blancas y todo eso o mejor dicho era un ángel ya no lo soy los Vulturis me castigaron por rebeldía y por rebelarme a un humano pero es que juro que fue sin querer yo siempre he sido buena y nunca he desobedecido las reglas bueno excepto ésta pero fue sin querer.

Antes de contarles como paso lo de mi "revelación" tienen que saber cómo funciona la vida de un ángel:

1: los ángeles vivimos en el cielo y sabemos todo lo que ocurre en la Tierra

2: los Vulturis son como nuestros reyes o algo así ellos ponen las reglas y los castigos el peor y el que estoy viviendo ahora es que te envíen a la Tierra a vivir como humano

3: todos tenemos alas grandes para volar, su color varía de acuerdo a su bondad : los que somos buenos y puros las tenemos blancas y los malos negras.

4: nuestra más preciada norma en verdad tenemos muchas es que los humanos no te deben ver bajo ningún motivo sino serás gravemente sancionado

Bueno creo que eso es todo así que ahora puedo contarles mi trágica historia como llegue a ser "humana" , como es mi vida aquí en la Tierra y como era en el cielo y muchas cosas más c:


	2. primer encuentro

HOLA C: ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC , ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE XD BUENO AQUÍ VA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LO HAN LEIDO Y SIGAN LEYENDOLO PORQUE CREO LES GUSTARA LA IDEA VINO EN UNA CLASE DE LENGUAJE Y ISE UN CUENTO COMO ESTE PERO SE ME OCURRIO ADAPTARLO PARA CREPUSCULO ESPERO LES GUSTE C:

Primer encuentro:

Mi vida en el cielo siempre fue monótona nunca hacia nada nuevo solo jugar con la brisa del viento y alguno que otro rayo del sol, pero ya nada me entretenía todo me resultaba aburrido. Recuerdo que ese día se me ocurrieron un montón de ideas flotando en mi nube pero solo dos quedaron como finalistas.

Puse en práctica la primera saque un poco de papel un lápiz y comencé a diseñar ropa que jamás usaría a lo mejor podría bajar a la Tierra y dejar mis dibujos en la mesa de algún diseñador y así fue como surgió mi segunda idea : bajar a la tierra eso era arriesgado y solo los ángeles muy estúpidos o locos lo hacen pero como estaba aburrida ….

No lo pensé más baje mi nube lo más que se pudo y me lancé a volar hacia la Tierra volé hasta un bosque muy grande y aterrice al lado de un riachuelo el paisaje era hermoso muchos árboles, animalitos jugando, un rio hermoso con aguas cristalinas, flores de colores, en fin era como estar en el cielo, me sentía abrumada por tanta belleza. Me despreocupe totalmente de que un humano podría verme, es decir, ¿quién es lo suficientemente idiota como para salir de excursión de noche y a un bosque donde podrían haber pumas? yo pensé que nadie pero en la vida nada es seguro. asi que totalmente despreocupada comencé a jugar con las ardillitas que allí había , eran muy hermosas y divertidas les gustaba ver mis alitas de cerca y acurrucarse ahí.

Decidí sentarme y ellas se sentaron en mi regazo y se quedaron mirando mis alas entonces comencé a aletear suavemente y a reír lo hacía para que vieran como se movían pero no para emprender el vuelo no quería irme de ahí nunca , pero algo o mejor dicho alguien tenía que arruinar mi tranquilo e inocente juego con las ardillas : me encontraba tan feliz aleteando de contenta cuando sentí el ruido de alguien aplastando una rama me gire para ver y ahí estaba el alto de cabello rubio , ojos azules como el cielo , guapo hasta lo increíble , mirada tierna y risueña en verdad esto último puede ser mentira porque parecía sorprendido ( claro cómo no iba a estarlo si nadie en la Tierra tiene alas gigantes y blancas en la espalda) .Me quedo mirando como por dos minutos en los que solo había silencio, yo no sabía qué hacer , Kathy , una gran amiga, me dijo que un humano la vio pero le quitó la memoria y yo podría haber hecho lo mismo y adiós problema pero el caso es que no sé cómo demonios se le quita la memoria a un humano entrometido.

Ho..ho… hola – dijo el acercándose lentamente. justo en ese momento no supe que hacer , no podía hablarle era peligroso para él y para mí , si los Vulturis lo descubrían podrían matarlo y no iba a permitir que muriera por mi culpa había algo en el que me hace sentir comoda y por la manera tierna en que me miraba podría deducir que no le daba miedo lo que yo fuera , aparte los humanos no van al mismo cielo que los angeles cuando mueren , es porque los ángeles nacemos ángeles y los humanos son los seres que se envían a la Tierra y ya , nacen bebes en cambio nosotros no envejecemos somos inmortales .

Dejando atrás todo síntoma de cordura me levante rápidamente y emprendí el vuelo el pobre humano se quedó mirándome encandilado y estaba a punto de decir algo porque abrió la boca pero yo ya me había ido y ahora lo observaba desde mi nube . Una ola de preocupación llego a mi cabeza ¿ y si los Vulturis me descubrieron? ¿y si el joven rubio y guapo se vuelve loco por mi culpa? ¿y si lo matan? Mis miedos aumentaban a cada minuto no sabía que hacer la desesperación me ganaba y el instinto protector hacia el rubio también , no sabía porque pero sentía que debía protegerlo contra mi mundo y así lo haría empezando por hacer una pequeña lluvia para que saliera de su estado de shock y fuera a casa .

Bueno hasta qui el capitulo de hoy , vere si en la tarde actualiso chaisss c:


	3. Las vueltas de la vida

Les dije que subiria algo en la tarde xd bueno en verdad no se si me lee mucha gente yo creo que no pero me veo en la necesidad de compartir esta historia es que cuando la ise se llamaba la lluvia pero la adapte mucho para qe coinsidiera con algunas cosas de crepúsculo la verdad ni siquiera se que va a pasar después de este capitulo asi que creo que tendre que improvisar , se que no escribo bien y que para muchos no es muy entretenida la historia pero para mi si lo es y la quiero terminar y lo voy a hacer aunque nadie la lea c: un saludo especial para la persona que me dejo un muy lindo comentario y me agrego a favoritos espero te guste este capitulo dedicado a ti .

Las vueltas de la vida

Habían pasado 2 días desde mi pequeña excursión a la Tierra y en esos 2 días lo sabía todo de Jasper ( asi se llama el joven rubio que me descubrió ) , vive con sus padres y su hermana gemela Rosalie en una casita muy acogedora cerca del bosque . El dia que me descubrió estaba entregando un paquete de parte de su padre al doctor Cullen quien vive atravesando el pequeño prado donde yo estaba jugando, ahora que lo pienso lamento haberlo llamado idiota por estar de noche en un bosque.

Tiene 17 años y asiste junto con su hermana al instituto de Forks , ese es el pueblito que está al lado del gran bosque , para ser justos el y su hermana son los humanos más guapos que he visto en mi vida , es decir, el parece actor de cine y su hermana modelo : ambos son rubios , altos por lo menos 1 metro 80 el y 1,75 ella , cuerpos de gimnasio , en fin todo lo que los humanos quieren , deben tener todo para ser felices , bueno eso pensaba cuando los vi por primera vez pero pronto descubrí que no era así sus padres están a punto de divorciarse y todo por puros malos entendidos, Rosalie enamorada de la idea del amor se embarazo de su novio quien al descubrirlo la abandono ahora ella sufre no cree en el verdadero amor y lo que es peor nadie lo sabe bueno excepto yo pero yo no cuento se supone que no debería existir, Jasper no ha cometido errores mortales bueno uno conocerme es que no dejo de repetirme Alice eres idiota, estúpida y por tu culpa el amor de tu vida morirá bueno ahí va otra cosa que descubrí , creo que me enamore de Jasper es que es tan dulce, tierno y caballeroso que no me pude resistir :c y no hay remedio , pero tengo esperanzas de que el también me quiera aunque sea un fenómeno raro : el otro dia lo vi pintando la escena en la que yo jugaba con las ardillitas me sentí tan bien , fue tan romántico y le puso un buen título al cuadro , le titulo Mi Ángel y en el fondo es cierto porque si soy su ángel ahora y siempre.

¿ Que haces? – pregunto Kathy haciendo que se me helaran las alas y casi cayera de mi nube

Nada y no deberías asustarme así – gruñi es que Kathy cuando quiere puede ser muy inoportuna que no se daba cuenta de que veía a Jasper ir al instituto

No suena como nada … ¿a quién espías? – dijo poniendo voz misteriosa, como de película de suspenso – mmmm ¿es ese rubio de ahí? No está nada mal para ser humano jajajajajaj

Me uni a las risas de Kathy ella es tan sincera y directa para algunas cosas que da miedo a veces y lo peor es cuando se pone a decir cosas escalofriantes o de suspenso como "lo peligroso es lo que más atrae" y lo peor es que tiene razón . Kathy me miraba como preguntando algo y yo sabía que era me preguntaba si entre el rubio y yo paso algo y no tuve más remedio que contarle. Ella me entendía siempre lo hacía por algo es mi mejor amiga y lo sabe todo de mí y yo de ella.

Ay Alice la cosa es negra ¿ cómo te enamoras de un humano? Sabes que nunca podrán estar juntos es imposible es prohibido –tenía la pena y la comprensión reflejada en sus ojos verdes .

Calla no quiero que vengan los Vulturis y me enjuisien quien sabe que horribles castigos me esperarían

Dicho y hecho antes de que terminara de hablar los Vulturis aparecieron en mi nube, a decir verdad no entiendo cómo es que mi nube no colapsaba habíamos muchos sobre ella éramos 4: Jane , Demetri, Kathy yo . Miedo eso definía todo lo que sentía en esos momentos

Sabía que cometerías un error niña perfecta pero nunca pensé que uno tan grande – se burló Jane con su sonrisa de bruja macabra, me decía niña perfecta porque yo nunca hacia nada malo y Aro (uno de nuestros "reyes") estaba admirado de mí y quería que me uniera a su ejército de ángeles custodios.

Llévame ante Aro y terminemos esto de una vez – le gruñí, pero lo que luego paso no me lo esperaba: no me llevaron al tribunal dijeron que Aro ya había decidido, que no me mataría ni a mí ni a mi amado humano sino que mi castigo seria vivir como humana para no recuerdo muy bien las palabras valorar la vida que tengo y no desear otra . no entendí eso yo amaba ser ángel era divertido poder volar, jugar con el viento, hacer lo que quieras como saltar en las nubes era la vida perfecta.

Después de sus palabras y de divagar un rato en ellas sentí que me desmayaba y luego un profundo y gran dolor en mi cuerpo como si me estuvieran desgarrando viva el dolor era muy grande pensé que Jane mentía que me matarían de todas formas, tenía que aferrarme a algo para seguir viva y me aferre a el a mi amado Jasper que amaría aunque me mataran y picaran en pedacitos porque no me importaba que por el estaba sufriendo la tortura lo amaba y eso era la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo de la tarde no creo que suba nada mas por hoy pero mañana si c: un saludo a todos los que me leen y si tienen dudas con la historia díganme y las tratare de aclarar en el prox capitulo

Ha el doctor Cullen y Rosalie isieron su aparición en este capitulo y seguirán apareciendo todos sin excepción a lo largo de la historia …. Un saludo a los que leen este fic y nos vemos cuando actualise si Dios quiere mañana


	4. Dulce locura

Dulce Locura

Jasper POV:

Hola mi nombre es Jasper Hale y vivo con mi hermana gemela Rosalie y mis padres en Forks , es un pueblito muy aburrido y frio nada como Texas me mude de ahí hace 2 años y aún no me acostumbro.

Ese día en que mi vida cambio o me empecé a volver loco yo no quería volver a casa, es decir, lo único que se escuchaban eran gritos y más gritos de parte de mis padres y todo porque mi madre que es una desconfiada registro los bolsillos de papá y encontró un número telefónico y ahí empezaron los malos entendidos ya que ese número era de un viejo amigo que papa encontró en el hospital. Pero bueno tenía que volver a casa, a soportar los gritos de mamá y las explicaciones de papá .

Entre y vi que la casa estaba vacía solo estaba Rosalie ¿llorando? Si mi hermanita estaba llorando acurrucada en el sillón.

Rose ¿qué tienes? – le pregunte acercándome para sentarme a su lado y abrazarla.

Nada es que los hombres son unos imbéciles – sollozó ya más calmada

Hey yo soy hombre y no creo ser un imbécil – sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos ¿ qué demonios escondía mi hermanita ? hace días estaba rara y distante ni siquiera sonreía o salía con sus amigas como antes.

Ha a propósito de hombres tienes que ir a entregar ese paquete al doctor Cullen y por favor apresúrate mamá está por llegar

Genial pensé porque no me lo dijeron cuando era de día , pude haber pasado después del instituto pero da igual no quería que despidieran a papá así que tome el maldito paquete para ir a casa del doctor Cullen , tenía dos opciones : el camino largo y seguro que es atravesar todo el pueblo y llegar a la casa del doctor casi a las doce de la noche o el camino corto y peligroso atravesar el bosque , llegar a un pequeño prado con un riachuelo y a la derecha atravesando el prado la casa del extraño doctor y su familia porque de que son raros son raros , el doctor y su esposa , una mujer muy simpática por qué no decirlo, tienen dos hijos Edward y Emmett que asisten al instituto igual que yo , pero la cosa es que son muy raros ya que no hablan con nadie que no sean ellos , llegaron hace año y medio al pueblo y todos los miraban como si fueran dioses o curaran el cáncer ( bueno el doctor si cura el cáncer pero sus hijos no).

Opte por el camino corto, quería llegar luego a casa y hablar seriamente con mi hermana quiero saber que le pasa y obviamente me preocupa y es mi obligación de hermano mayor por 2 minutos y medio.

Iba caminando por el bosque pensando en que ojala no se me aparezca el típico asesino con la motosierra cuando escuche risas que provenían del prado cercano al arrollo , decidí acercarme de todos modos tenía que hacerlo para entregar el paquete pero lo que vi me sorprendió y creo que se me paro el corazón en ese momento : había una chica de estatura pequeña , rostro pálido y perfecto , cabello corto rebelde cuyas puntas señalaban diferentes direcciones , vestida de blanco y con hermosas y grandes alas en su espalda . Era un ángel, el ángel más hermoso y perfecto del mundo, me quede mirándola mientras ella jugaba con unas ardillas y aleteaba de vez en cuando, era la imagen más tierna que vi en mi vida. La joven ángel giro su rostro perfecto hacia donde yo estaba y se quedó ahí estática, mirándome sorprendida y asustada, creo que me la quede viendo por 2 minutos aunque me hubiera quedado viéndola toda la vida si hubiera sido posible.

Ho..ho..hola – tartamudee cuando me atreví a hablarle ,di un paso hacia ella pero ella rápidamente se puso de pie y agitando sus hermosas alas se fue hacia el cielo me quede con la boca abierta de la impresión y mirando hacia arriba como idiota y no me hubiera movido sino fuera porque comenzó a llover tenuemente , en ese instante recordé el paquete y que debía entregarlo corrí a casa de los Cullen y toque la puerta , un muy extrañado Edward me abrió le dije lo del paquete , lo recibió y me cerró la puerta en la cara ni siquiera me invito a pasar bueno tampoco esperaba que de un día para el otro fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo pero un poco de amabilidad nunca está de más. Corrí a mi casa sin pensar solo tenía en mi cabeza la imagen de la chica ángel en medio del prado, entre en mi casa como alma que lleva el diablo Rose, mamá y papá me miraron asustados obviamente no les diría que vi a un ángel, ese sería mi secreto para siempre. Así que subí a mi cuarto y me puse a pensar en ella, en mi ángel, en su rostro perfecto, su melodiosa risa, sus alitas y se me ocurrió que lo mejor sería pintarla ase un tiempo me había metido a un taller de pintura y no era tan malo como pensé así que me puse manos a la obra y comencé a pintarla.

Pasaron 2 días y ya había terminado el cuadro, era hermoso pero no le hacía justicia a la verdadera belleza de mi ángel y así fue como lo titule Mi Ángel porque siempre lo seria y si me he vuelto loco , cosa que es lo más probable porque hasta mi hermana me lo ha venido repitiendo estos días al notar lo extraño que me he puesto, no me importa porque ella mi ángel es la más dulce de las locuras.

Holiiii c: feliz pascua de resurrección c: he aquí otro capitulo pero esta vez lo narra Jasper espero les guste saludos a todos gracias a los que me leen y eso este capitulo dedicado a todos los que pasen por aquí c: nos vemos cuando actualice tal ves en la tarde algo cortito o mañana después del cole


	5. El despertar

Holiii c: como están? Yo aquí actualizando mi primer fic y ya tengo una idea para otro pero no se cuando vuelva a actualizar en días de semana no creo tal ves el viernes sábado y domingo pero tratare de subir más en la semana. Este capitulo no es gran cosa pero es lo que alcance a hacer es que mañana tengo prueba , el de mañana será mejor lo prometo c:

El despertar

Alice POV.

Dolor, dolor, dolor y más dolor no podía ser posible que el ejército de los Vulturis tuvieran tantos poderes, que yo supiera ningún ángel causaba semejante dolor y conservaba sus alas blancas, por lo que yo y la mayoría de los ángeles sabemos tenemos poderes increíbles pero no para hacer daño solo la bruja macabra (como notaran ese es el apodo para mi mejor amiga y nótese el sarcasmo) de Jane lo hacía al igual que todos los de ese ejercito del terror.

Poco a poco el dolor fue amainando y una gran luz brillante llego a mi rostro pestañee con incomodidad y lentamente abrí mis ojos asiendo que se acostumbraran a la claridad y al lugar donde estaba: me encontraba tendida en una cama, con el clásico vestido que usan los ángeles de color blanco y una mujer con el cabello castaño oscuro y rostro con forma de corazón me sonreía tierna y maternalmente.

-Hola, por fin despiertas pequeña ¿cómo te encuentras? – me pregunto la mujer sin dejar de sonreírme, eso me dio confianza se veía buena gente.

- Bien ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿quién es usted? ¿ Por qué estoy aquí? – pregunte asustada, poniéndome muy nerviosa, tratando de sentarme, la mujer se sentó al lado mío y tomo una de mis manos

- estas en la Tierra, mi nombre es Esme Cullen , vivo con mi esposo Carlisle y mis hijos Edward y Emmett y tranquila todos somos como tu : estamos aquí porque nos echaron del cielo- dijo Esme mirándome aun con ternura .

- ¿Dónde está Kathy? – en ese momento recordé que mi mejor amiga estaba conmigo cuando me detuvieron y si a ella le habían hecho lo mismo sería muy injusto.

- lo siento cielo estabas sola cuando te encontramos – me puse triste y feliz a la vez , triste porque estaba sola en un mundo donde no conocía a nadie y quería regresar a casa o mejor dicho a nube y feliz porque por lo menos Kathy estaba a salvo y feliz en el cielo.- se lo que te animara , traeré a los muchachos les entusiasma la idea de tener una hermanita pequeña

Cuando Esme fue a buscar a los demás me levante y me dirigí al espejo mi cabello negro y rebelde estaba lleno de pequeñas hojitas y flores blancas tendría que lavarlo luego pero después vi algo que me aterrorizo mis alitas no estaban , era como si nunca las hubiera tenido y ahí comprendí todo el dolor profundo y agonizante era porque me estaban cortando las alas , me estaban mutilando , en ese momento entraron 3 personas al cuarto y yo no podía contener las lágrimas comencé a llorar como nunca lo había hecho , yo nunca había llorado en mi vida ya que siempre estaba contenta pero ahora que iba a hacer estaba desesperada. Mis rodillas fallaron y caí al piso llorando escandalosamente.

-¿Ves Edward? Eres tan feo que se ha puesto a llorar al verte, deberías considerar la idea de usar una máscara hermano – dijo un joven muy muy grande , de cabello negro y ojos de igual color , parecía oso pero aun así se veía simpático , estando en otra ocasión hubiera reído de su broma pero no ahora en este minuto solo quería y podía llorar.

- Emmett , no seas malo … pobre niña ¿ cómo te sentiste tu cuando descubriste lo de tus alas? – le reprendió Esme , por fin alguien que me entendía – tranquila cariño todo pasara y la Tierra no es tan mala como se ve desde arriba .

Le sonreí, no podía entender como trataba tan bien y de manera tan dulce a una perfecta extraña que había llegado quien sabia como a sus vidas, me pregunto mi nombre y yo se lo dije y ella siguió hablando de la vida en la Tierra y de lo que costaba adaptarse.

Bien Alice – prosiguió ella- él es Edward –dijo señalando a un chico de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes que me sonreía ¿ por qué demonios todos sonreían?- es el segundo , ya que el primero fue mi marido Carlisle , luego llegue yo , luego Emmett y ahora tu – dijo esto último sonriéndome.

Pensé que estaría sola y perdida gracias por recibirme y tratarme tan bien – y por primera vez les sonreí, todos parecían contentos de tenerme ahí y debo de reconocer que yo también, fue bueno no despertarme sola ¿ que estaría haciendo sin el soporte y la ayuda que me estaban dando en estos momentos?

Bueno aquí no estarás sola pero antes de nada debemos hablar de tu entrenamiento – me respondió por primera vez Edward.

¿EN-TRE-NA-MIEN-TO? – dije yo asustada.

CLARO – dijo Emmet acercándose para revolverme el cabello- ser humano no es nada fácil y debes aprender algunas cosas


	6. El entrenamiento y las historias

Holiiii c: como estan? Espero que bien bueno aquí va un nuevo capitulo hasta ahora he podido actualizar todos los días ojala siga asi ha y este capitulo va dedicado a las personas que agregaron mi historia a favoritos : 20ALICE99, Medea Circe, Shinithaxz y montego 24 gracias por leerme *-*

El entrenamiento y las historias

Mi entrenamiento humanizante empezó cuando llego Carlisle , lo primero que isimos fue hablar del por qué estábamos todos en esta situación , sus historias eran muy interesantes , todas llenas de aventuras y emociones : Carlisle estaba aquí hace casi 300 años , el vivió con los Vulturis y estaba harto de las injusticias que estos cometían con los demás ángeles , dijo que algunas cosas siempre se mantendrían como secretos como que si un grupo poderoso de ángeles se unía podrían derribar a los Vulturis o que los Vulturis están a la espera de un Ángel poderoso capaz de derrocarlos y tener todo el poder en el cielo de los ángeles junto con los ángeles que él quiera a su lado por eso se aseguran de que al momento que un ángel nace verificar muy bien sus poderes y si este ángel llegase ser más poderoso que ellos lo matarían de inmediato de una manera muy cruel , que bueno que yo era un ángel débil y tonto , aunque según Carlisle mis poderes en el cielo estaban en desarrollo y teníamos que ver como se comportaban en un medio extraño como lo es la Tierra . Bueno el punto es que Carlisle comenzó a develar algunos secretos pero menos peligrosos que estos y por eso lo enjuiciaron y como castigo lo enviaron a la Tierra, el despertó solo que difícil debió haber sido ese momento, pero ahora tiene una gran familia y es feliz.

Edward en el cielo era algo así como un revolucionario armaba conspiraciones contra el ejército , para Kathy era como su ídolo ella también era rebelde debe estarce muriendo de envidia vigilándome desde su nube porque sé que lo hace , prometimos nunca abandonarnos y nunca es nunca , recuerdo que ambas asíamos protestas por todo y por nada solo para entretenernos y reír un rato pero nunca nos atrapaban ya que éramos buenas borrando rastros pero ha Edward se le olvido borrar su rastro , en resumen lo apresaron , enjuiciaron y a la Tierra , por suerte Carlisle lo encontró y se hicieron amigos rápidamente.

Esme no cometió ningún delito , pero estaba casada y unida para siempre a un ángel malvado y de alas negras , un día descubrió que sus alas se iban haciendo grisáceas por obedecer a su marido y decidió huir , pero no contaba con que su esposo fuera amigo de Cayo , uno de los Vulturis diría yo que el mas malo y pesado, que sin compadecerse de Esme la envió a la Tierra donde por fin después de siglos de sufrimientos encontró el amor junto con Carlisle y se aman igual o más que el primer día.

Emmett cayó del cielo igual que yo sin un juicio justo y , según Felix por órdenes de Aro ( por esta historia de Emmett descubrí que todo lo que me dijo Jane era mentira , maldita serpiente venenosa) , se supone que él y Felix tuvieron un problema mejor dicho una pelea por una chica la susodicha se llamaba Chelsea ,miembro del ejército , bueno las peleas de ángeles pueden ser mortales los ángeles peleamos con fiereza cuando nos enojamos, podemos ser tiernos y adorables pero en una pelea somos salvajes e indomables . Gracias al cielo Emmett no termino herido pero Felix se vengó diciendo que Aro lo había enjuiciado y la decisión estaba tomada y todo era una vil mentira ya que Aro ni siquiera sabía de nuestros delitos, le decían que estábamos armando alborotos, una pelea o algo así. ¿Que habrá dicho la víbora venenosa de Jane sobre mí?

Yo también les conté mi historia, pero no les dije que me había enamorado de Jasper ese era mi secreto, nadie más tenía que saberlo y menos que seguía amándolo y con mucha más fuerza que antes, él había sido la fuerza para seguir adelante pese al profundo dolor de la mutilación de mis alas. Pero bueno por las noches en mis sueños podía pensar libremente en el o eso es lo que yo creía.

Mi entrenamiento comenzó con lo más básico: caminar, comer, leer, escribir, hablar correctamente, en resumen todo lo que un bebe debe saber. Tenía una semana para aprender todo lo que un humano aprende en una vida entera, ya que a la semana siguiente iría al instituto de Forks con mis hermanos mayores Edward y Emmet , aparentaría tener 16 y diríamos que me había ido a Francia por un tiempo a conocer a mis verdaderos padres ( decíamos que éramos adoptados , ya que Esme y Carlisle son muy jóvenes para tener hijos adolescentes) .

Comer era difícil eso de sentir hambre es nuevo y desagradable, la primera vez que cene que fue el mismo día que desperté todos esperaban a que yo empezara así que tome con las manos un poco de tallarines y me lo metí a la boca, de inmediato Emmett se empezó a reír como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera chistoso y ahora que lo pienso si lo era porque termine con la boca y la cara llena de salsa de tomate y trozos de tallarines.

No pequeña – me dijo Carlisle sonriéndome- aquí se usa tenedor, cuchara y cuchillo ten – diciendo eso me paso una cosa con 3 puntas y otro con filo obviamente al tomar el elemento con filo me corte la mano y Carlisle tuvo que hacerme una curación con una gasa.

Caminar era un dilema si bien camine de la cama a un espejo al lado de la cama cuando vi que no tenía mis alas eso fue tod pasos nada más , es que en el cielo no caminaba más que eso para todo volaba y ya no podría hacer lo nunca más porque como se habrán dado cuenta los Vulturis se olvidan de los que envían a la Tierra mi familia lleva siglos viajando de país en país , de ciudad en ciudad aun con la esperanza de ser perdonados y poder volver al cielo y yo que venía recién llegando tendría que acostumbrarme .

Al principio para caminar tenía que usar andador o alguien tenía que ir detrás de mí para que no me cayera , Emmett siempre se ofrecía para ayudarme y me trataba como si me hubiera conocido de toda la vida . Ahora pienso que caminar fue lo que más me costó ya que Emmett siempre me dejaba caer porque supuestamente se distraía (seguro ¿me habrá visto cara de tonta o qué? Y porque cuando quería hacerlo sola terminaba en el piso y llorando alegando que quería a mis alitas de vuelta , que era injusto y sumándole a eso el dolor del porrazo , pero al cabo de 5 dias estaba superado y podía caminar sola .

De mi educación se encargaba Edward y Carlisle , a veces Edward no iba al instituto para quedarse con migo y estudiar , en una semana tenía que saber todo lo necesario para entrar a segundo año en el instituto , lo bueno Edward seria mi compañero de grado y me ayudaría en todo , por tener buena memoria y pasarme días y noches de insomnio estudiando ya sabía casi todo pero aun así me costaba mucho historia y física .

Aparte de mi educación y formación humana tenía que aprender a dominar mis poderes angélicos, todos controlaban un elemento y yo también pero obviamente yo era más genial que los demás c: Edward controlaba el fuego, Emmet, el aire, Carlisle la Tierra y Esme el agua y yo los controlaba todos, si todos incluso podía hacer que hubiera más calor o frio en un lugar. En el cielo yo era tan mediocre con mis poderes, apenas podía hacer una llovizna ligera y eso pero aquí era grandiosa, todos lo éramos y yo jugaba todo el día con Emmett , el me lanzaba fuertes ráfagas de viento y yo hacía que una pequeña nube lloviera y tronara sobre el . Aparte de esos poderes todos teníamos un poder extra o algo en lo que éramos mejores y destacábamos Edward leía la mente ( me enfurecí cuando lo descubrí ya no podría soñar con Jasper en paz , tenía que encontrar una forma de privacidad) , Emmett tenia fuerza sobre humana , Carlisle podía hacer que tuviéramos alucinaciones increíbles , Esme movia objetos con su mente y yo veía el futuro , pero en eso aún no era muy buena al igual que para controlar los elementos solo de vez en cuando me iba bien con los poderes , Carlisle decía que eso era porque aún no se desarrollaban y que cuando eso pasara podría practicar mejor .

En fin esa fue mi vida desde el lunes hasta ese sábado, el domingo fui a comprar con Esme ropa para el lunes que sería mi presentación al mundo, recuerdo que me encontraba muy nerviosa y ansiosa ¿cómo me recibirían lo humanos? ¿Encajaría? Estas y otras preguntas rondaban constantemente en mi cabeza.


	7. De compras y chismes

Holiii como estan? Yo mas o menos , me encontré con alguien a quien no quería ver pero bueno hasi es la vida pero bueno ahora aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy , espero les guste c:

De compras y chismes

Alice POV.

Era domingo y estaba muy nerviosa nunca había caminado por el centro de un pueblo y ese día fue la primera vez, me sentía extraña , todo el mundo me miraba al parecer en ese pueblo todos se conocen desde la infancia y yo era el bicho raro y nuevo . Gracias al cielo iba con Esme quien me apoyaba en todas y siempre lo ha hecho.

Mientras entrabamos a cada tienda de ropas me sentía como en el cielo , es decir, la única cosa que admiro de los mortales ( que no sean Jasper porque él es perfecto ) es la ropa y la moda , en el cielo todos debíamos usar ropa blanca pero aquí tenía la libertad de usar lo que yo quisiera , creo que me falto poco para arrasar con cada una de las tiendas : yo llevaba como 10 bolsas en cada mano y Esme otras 15 , parecíamos locas pero compramos de todo : lencería, jeans, zapatillas, vestidos con encajes , chalas , botas, carteras, collares, todo lo que se podía comprar lo comprábamos incluso prometimos que volveríamos la semana después de mi inicio de clases .

Estaba en mi cielo cuando teníamos que abandonar el centro comercial, a la salida yo iba dando brinquitos y riendo por la emoción que sentía cuando una señora muy pero muy rubia se nos acercó .

Señora Esme ¿Cómo está su esposo y su familia? Espero que bien – dijo sonriendo la señora rubia y mirándome como queriendo decir "así que es ella de la que hablan todos".

Muy bien señora Hale – esperen un momento ¿ Hale? ¿ Dónde había oído ese apellido antes? me sonaba y mucho – espero que sus hijos estén muy bien , hablando de hijos ella es mi hija Alice – dijo mi "madre" abrasándome un poco

Nunca dijo que tuviera una hija y menos que fuera tan bonita – me sonrió y siguió hablando con migo - bueno mis hijos Jasper y Rosalie pueden ayudarte en lo que quieras. Espero que estén bien nos vemos pronto adiós.

Ahí estaba, de Jasper y Rosalie conocía el apellido Hale , eso significaba que seriamos compañeros en el instituto ¿ por qué el mundo me hacía esto? Lo único que sabía era que debía evitar que sobre todo Jasper me viera devia alejarme de el por su seguridad, la de Rose y la mía.

Jasper POV.

Creo que me estaba obsesionando un poco con el tema de mi angel , pero es que no dejaba de pensar en ella , estaba convencido que tenia que volver a verla por ultima ves antes de morir , eso sono exagerado pero es la verdad.

Mi angel y mi dulce locura como desearía saber tu nombre , o conocer el timbre de tu voz de seguro era más dulce que el cantar de los pajaros . Estaba obsesionado a tal punto que pase la última semana encerrado en mi cuarto lo único que hacia era pintar mil cuadros sobre ella , tratando de que alguno se le asemeje en su belleza , pero no lo lograba y por eso estaba enojado todo el día .

Ese domingo Rose toco a mi puerta y entro , se quedó con la boca abierta mirando todos los cuadros de la misma chica con el cabello oscuro corto y rebelde, la cara de belleza extrema con facciones de un duende maravilloso y lo más importante sus alas grandes y blancas.

Guau! ¿Quién es ella? – dijo Rose mirando mi cuarto repleto de retratos de mi ángel- no la conozco pero si es tan bonita como aquí sale entiendo por qué te la pasas pintándola

Es mucho más hermosa y encantadora – le gruñí, creo que no debe haberle dicho eso porque me miro con una mirada picarona, ya la conocía iba a ir corriendo a contarle al mundo que me gustaba una chica- no digo si pero no…. Es enredado no entenderías

Si pero no… te gusta y ya, te conozco hermanito pero no vine hablar sobre eso adivina que, una chica llego hoy al pueblo o bueno no sé cuando llego – claro mi hermana hablaba como si me interesara que una chica llegara al pueblo – pero según Ángela es hermosa casi como un ángel y que mañana ira al instituto y lo mejor de todo es hermana de Edward y Emmett Cullen ¿no te parece raro que no la hayan mencionado? Pero no importa quiero conocerla tal vez sea simpática….

Mi hermana siguió parloteando todo el día sobre la chica nueva, parecía que esa chica si era un ángel en cierto modo porque había hecho que Rose por lo menos hablara más de una oración seguida ,mi hermanita hacia días que estaba muy extraña , deprimida , triste y distante , de echo fue raro que haya estado tan emocionada contándome sobre la chica nueva , y yo debo averiguar que es , es decir ya le había preguntado directamente pero me dijo que no me metiera, que es su vida , etc ,etc .

Pero de algo dudaba de la narración de Rosalie dudaba que esa chica fuera tan bella como un ángel, yo conocía a los ángeles y el mi ángel era perfecta y encantadora , ninguna chica se le igualaría en nada de eso estoy seguro y eso de que los Cullen hayan ocultado a su hermana no me extrañaba eran muy raros así que un chisme más de ellos me tenía sin cuidado.

Capitulo corto en comparación con el de ayer pero bueno mañana tratare de escribir mas les quiero


	8. Segundo encuentro

Holiii c: este capítulo no será muy largo pero mañana actualizare más temprano los quiero y gracias por leer las leseras que escribo c:

Segundo Encuentro.

Alice POV:

Lunes, maldito y desagradable lunes, mi despertador sonó a las 6 de la mañana en punto lo ignore y me acurruque para dormir 5 minutos más, estaba muy cansada por los nervios me costó quedarme dormida , estaba segura de que si hoy veía a Jasper mi corazón se saldría de su sitio.

Vamos enana ya es hora de levantarte- me grito Emmett, yo lo ignore quería seguir durmiendo pero al parecer Emmett no quería que yo llevara a cabo mis planes y el muy salvaje aprecio en mi cuarto con un balde de agua fría y me lo tiro en la cama, obviamente salte de la cama en un segundo .

Pagaras caro por esto Emmett – le grite mientras salía a perseguirlo por las escaleras , en ese minuto sentí un frio horrible y aumente ligeramente la temperatura ambiente ( recuerden que manejo el clima )

Después de desayunar y hacer una pequeña guerra de comida con Emmet, en la que perdí dejando mi cabello lleno de mermelada , me bañe y vestí me puse unos jeans simples azules , con una polera negra manga princesa , una chaqueta del mismo color de los jeans una botas negras puesto que hacia frio , un collar de corazón , unos aritos pequeños y por supuesto un poco de maquillaje pero muy poco no me gusta recargar mucho mi look.

Cuando me subí al auto (un Volvo plateado hermoso) de Edward me dijo que parecía que fuera a un desfile de modas o algo así… hombres no saben nada de la moda .-. Y Emmett me dijo que me veía 12 centímetros más alta y que eso era por los tacones de las botas. Es increíble cómo nos llevamos tan bien, es como si hubiéramos estado predestinados a ser hermanos, creo que de haberlos conocido en el cielo hubiera sido el doble de divertido que ahora.

Al llegar al instituto y estacionar el auto vi que todos los estudiantes miraban hacia nuestro auto , todos hablaban entre cuchicheos y supuse que seria de mi , mis hermanos salieron del auto como verdaderas estrellas de cine , era gracioso de ver como se pavoneaban y se las daban de chicos rudos y malos , bien pensé es mi turno de salir al girar la manilla del auto no abría y empecé a desesperarme y a gritarle a mis hermanos que se creían estrellas de cine en el aeropuerto.

Edward, Emmett no puedo salir ayúdenme bestias salvajes con cara de modelos de segunda – les grite y creo que fue alto porque algunos soltaron una que otra carcajada

La cara de Edward se desencajo en una mueca que parecía una sonrisa y me abrió la bendita puerta , bien ahora quedaría como la inútil que no sabe abrir la puerta de un auto , cuando Salí del auto todos me miraban como si fuera un ángel ( da soy un ángel , estúpida , pero ya saben a que me refiero ) yo solo atine a sonreír , inevitablemente me puse a buscar un auto descapotable y rojo , ese era el auto de Rosalie y supuse que Jasper estaría con ella y así era porque a 5 autos de distancia estaba él y me miraba como un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez nos quedamos mirando como por 5 minutos y decidí regalarle una sonrisa solo para el cuándo lo ice sentí mi corazón explotar , en ese momento Edward me puso un brazo sobre los hombros y me jalo hacia el edificio ¿ qué le pasaba?

Cuando lleguemos a casa vamos a hablar seriamente Ali – me dijo muy enojado como nunca en este corto tiempo había visto.


	9. Es ella

Ayer no pude actualizar porque tuve que salir , en compensación subiré 2 capitulos o por lo menos tratare

Es ella

Jasper POV.

Lunes ¿Por qué tienen que existir? , pero existe y no hay más que asumirlo, me levante temprano y por supuesto antes que mi hermana (como siempre) , ya que ella se demora como una hora en elegir la ropa . Prepare el desayuno para Rose y para mí, pues mi papa a esas horas estaba en el hospital, cuando iba a lavarme los dientes mi hermana recién bajaba las escaleras y más en sima en pijama

Buenos días hermanito que bueno que preparaste el desayuno tengo mucha hambre – dijo ella y en menos de 2 segundo tenía un gran pan con jamón y queso en sus manos , eso era raro , Rose nunca come pan a no ser que sea integral y siempre le hecha jamón o queso nunca las dos cosas juntas y si eso es raro , es más raro que ahora le dé por dormir mucho durante el día , hace algunas semanas duerme más de 8 horas diarias y antes no dormía ni 6 , pero bueno yo respeto su privacidad y ella la mía pero es mi hermana y por muy privado que sea el asunto tengo que saberlo para poder ayudarla .

Nos fuimos al instituto en el descapotable de mi hermana , hace unos días mi hermana se mareo cuando estaba conduciendo así que es mejor que viaje acompañada , al llegar al estacionamiento todos rodeaban el lugar donde normalmente se estacionan los Cullen , ahí recordé que la nueva chica de la que todo el mundo hablaba era la hermana menor de ellos . En mi familia mi mamá no paraba de hablar de ella, la vio cuando fue el centro del pueblo y dijo que parecía amable y muy dulce. Cabe señalar que en mi casa no se hablaba de nada más que no fuera la palabra con d , divorcio, así que un nuevo tema ,aunque fuera un tema estúpido y poco interesante como la chica nueva, era algo bueno para la vida familiar.

Cuando el Volvo de Edward llego todos empezaron a murmurar cosas sobre ellos y la chica nueva, debo admitir que Rose me contagio un poco su curiosidad sobre la nueva, pero no estaba como los demás hombres que parecían lobos al acecho de su presa. Los dos Cullen bajaron y se lucieron un rato como siempre frente al auto entonces todos se quedaron esperando a que la chica bajara pero no lo hacía , al parecer o no sabía abrir la manilla del auto o esta se había quedado atascada , entonces se escuchó el forcejeo sobre la manilla y se sintió un poco de desesperación en el ambiente.

Edward, Emmett no puedo salir ayúdenme bestias salvajes con cara de modelos de segunda- dijo una voz muy aguda que parecía el suave canto de un pájaro, todos reímos nadie nunca les había hablado así a los perfectos Cullen , Edward con una mueca le abrió la puerta a su hermana y entonces ella salió del auto , con su caminar perfecto se paró al lado de sus hermanos , mirando hacia todas las direcciones como buscando algo .

Su rostro me era familiar y ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta , era ella mi ángel , la chica por la que había enloquecido la última semana .

Se parece mucho a la chica de tus retratos – me recalco Rose- ¿cómo , donde y cuando la consiste? Necesito todos los detalles de tu nueva novia y ha… sierra la boca pareciera que estuvieras babeando.

Le hice caso no quería que mi ángel pensara que era como los otros tipos que cuando la vieron parecía que no hubieran visto a una mujer en su vida , aunque ella era mucho más bonita que cualquier mujer que haya visto antes, ella era mi ángel pero ¿ qué demonios hacia aquí y con los Cullen? .

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, nos quedamos viendo como por 5 minutos o más, en sus ojos pierdo la noción del tiempo y no me importa , me regalo una sonrisa la sonrisa más tierna, dulce y hermosa que he visto en mi vida , ella era perfecta ahora con ella aquí sé que mi ángel no fue un sueño o una alucinación , sé que no me volví loco . Lo único que quería era hablarle, escuchar su melodiosa voz de nuevo y ella tenía un montón de cosas que aclárame empezando por que le paso a sus alas, o porque estaba ella aquí pero para eso tendríamos tiempo después.

En ese momento su hermano , Edward, le paso el brazo sobre los hombros y prácticamente la jalo hacia el edificio supongo que tenía que pasar a recepción a buscar su horario y demás papeles , mientras ella se iba hacia adentro yo esperaba que el tiempo pasara para poder volverla a ver .


	10. Un mal dia

Aquí esta otro capítulo, es más largo de la habitual porque me inspire hoy xd mañana subiré el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, no sé cómo se llama pero espero les guste al igual que este. Cariños y abrazos para todos

Un día horrible

Alice POV:

Cuando entre en el edificio, específicamente en la recepción Edward me dijo que me esperaba afuera para decirme como llegar a mi primera clase. Al entrar la señora Coope me pregunto mi nombre y me pidió mi cedula de identidad ( que por supuesto era falsa y en ella decía que mi nombre era Mary Alice Cullen , que tenía 16 años y que había nacido en Misisipi), yo le entregue todo lo que me pidió y ella por su parte me entrego como 5 papeles tamaño oficio : en uno estaba mi horario , en otro algo que debían firmar los profesores y que debía entregar antes de irme, en otro el plano del colegio y los otros 2 cosas que no recuerdo porque creo perdí el primer día .

Al salir de la pequeña oficina choque estrepitosamente con una chica de rasgos latinos haciendo que ella derramara su jugo de naranja en su blusa blanca, sin querer se me escapo una risita, es que se veía muy chistosa y no lo pude evitar

¿de qué te ríes? estúpida mira lo que isiste ¿no te han enseñado a caminar? – me pregunto muy enojada y mirándome como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo o como si tuviera lepra

Si me enseñaron, pero creo que no aprobé el curso – le dije sínicamente y sonriendo, si antes estaba enojada ahora me odiaba, iba a dejarla ahí con su rabia pero me detuvo el brazo y me freno en seco.

Tú no sabes quién soy niñita soy María Spencer – dijo como si su nombre fuera suficiente para infundirme temor, mire a un lado y luego la mire a ella con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa graciosa.

Mmm no ni en la luna he oído tu nombre así que no eres tan famosa como te crees ni-ñi-ta – eso último se lo recalque quien se cree que es para decirme niñita de manera tan despectiva solo Kathy tenía ese derecho porque éramos amigas del alma y nos tratábamos de "niñita" pero con cariño y nunca de manera despectiva .

Cuando Salí de la recepción no había nadie en el estacionamiento "genial" pensé tarde a clases, pero Edward estaba ahí y me guío a mi primera clase, matemáticas, y él se fue a la suya que era electivo de literatura.

Cuando entre el profesor me regaño diciendo que aunque fuera nueva tenía que llegar temprano , yo solo escuche bla bla bla y me dijo que me sentara con Hale , con Jasper Hale , al principio no capte la idea estaba como embotada o ida no entendía lo que me decían y de pronto empecé a tener una ¿ visión? Se podría definir como eso aunque era borrosa y confusa pude distinguir algunas cosas : **Edward estaba enojado y gritaba cosas que no entendía solo distinguí las palabras Vulturis, muerte , culpa y humano y yo le gritaba que era mi problema y que no se metiera.**

Señorita Cullen ¿está usted bien? –dijo el profesor muy preocupado al ver que yo estaba estática y mirando a la nada.

Estoy perfectamente – le sonreí el me miro como si estuviera esperando que isiera o dijera algo más y yo seguía sonriendo también esperando que el isiera o digiera algo mas .

Señorita ¿escucho algo de lo que dije? – upss creo que no bueno veamos Alice que dijo , dijo algo de llegar tarde bla bla bla , que debía sentarme o no sé qué y creo que eso es todo ¿ o no?.

Hems no… sé que me tengo que sentar o algo así pero no escuche nada mas- el profesor me miro muy enojado y me dijo que me sentara en el único asiento libre que era al lado de Jasper y mascullo algo de las mujeres francesas o algo que sonó como francesa tenía que ser .

Pase a mi asiento justo ese en el que rece por no sentarme , es decir, si los Vulturis lo veían vendrían a matarme en un tris y no les importaría que hubieran humanos cerca , solo actuarían por instinto .

Al sentarme masculle enojada algo así como odio las matemáticas y en el fondo es cierto a quién demonios le importa saber dónde está la x o que es la x, eso no sirve para nada solo para hacernos perder el tiempo. Para mí la x puede estar en Chile, Colombia México toda Latinoamérica, Europa y para mi es igual no me importa en lo más mínimo.

En eso estaba pensando cuando me senté rápidamente en el lugar que me habían dicho ¿ dónde era? Ha si al lado de Jasper…. Mierda….El destino me odia y conspira en mi contra, o en contra de él porque cada paso que nos acerca es un paso a su muerte y eso significaría mi muerte inmediata también porque lo amo y no dejaría que sufriera por mi culpa.

Hola- saludo se le veía nervioso , de seguro no entendía nada de por qué yo estaba aquí ¿ qué iba a ser con el sentado a mi lado por 1 hora y 30 minutos, me sonrió, se ve tan lindo cuando sonríe … – soy Jasper Hale

Lo sé me lo han dicho como por 15 minutos seguidos – le sonreí para que supiera que era broma porque podía sonar irónico o pesado – por cierto me llamo Alice

Y ¿ cómo es que estas aquí? – justo la pregunta que no quería

Fácil mi mamá y mi papá se conocieron, isieron cosas no aptas para este horario y nací – la verdad no sé cómo nací pero si se suponía que era humana esa es la explicación lógica , es decir, los ángeles no nacemos o no lo sé supongo que es otro secreto de los Vulturis.

Sabes de lo que hablo tu eres un ángel – susurro – y quiero que me lo expliques todo.

Aléjate de mí, es lo mejor para ambos créeme yo sé por qué te lo digo – fabuloso ahora mi amiga Kathy me pego sus palabras de película de suspenso y para más le digo la verdad a medias pero la verdad , sino son los Vulturis los Cullen van a matarme .

El resto de la clase optamos ambos por poner atención, a el notoriamente le iba mejor en matemáticas que a mí y termino antes que yo los ejercicios.

Nunca me alejare de ti Alice ni la muerte nos podrá separar.

Y antes de que pudiera responder sonó el timbre y yo me fui rápido y ruborizada al patio, bonita primera hora de clases, en el patio no me fue mejor Mike Newton se ofreció como 20 horas a llevarme a mi siguiente clase que era Música ya que supuestamente la teníamos juntos, no sé cómo pude salir de sus garras e irme a un lugar más alejado de la gente.

Ese lugar estaba un poco alejado del instituto y supuse que no era parte de él, era un prado muy verde y con una banca de madera, me senté y vi como una paloma blanca se acercaba a mí con una nota amarrada en una de sus patas, el ave se sentó en mi regazo y dejo que le quitara el papel y luego se fue. Vi el papel y para mi sorpresa era de Kathy no sé si fue la declaración amorosa de Jasper o el haber recibido una nota de Kathy pero comencé a llorar, la extrañaba a rabiar y me dolía no estar con ella, decidí abrir la nota en casa ya que ahí estaría en un lugar más privado y podría llorar y sufrir lo que se me dé la gana.

Las otras dos horas fueron muy aburridas, casi nadie por no decir nadie se me acercaba por el miedo que infundía ser parte de los Cullen . En la hora previa al almuerzo (biología) una chica de pelo castaño, pálida ojos color chocolate y cero sentido de la moda se sentó con migo.

Hola, me llamo Isabella pero todos me llaman Bella – se veía simpática le sonreí con calidez para que no sintiera el miedo que profesan mis hermanos.

Hola yo soy Alice pero todos me llaman Ali o Al – no le iba a decir el apodo que Emmett me tenía primero porque yo no era ninguna enana y segundo Emmett lo hacía cuando entrenábamos, aunque ahora a todo minuto del día .

Y… ¿cómo es Francia? Supongo que halli también todos los chicos te miraban y tenías muchos enamorados- ella sonrió y yo volteé y vi que todos los hombres me miraban con deseo y las mujeres con muuucha envidia

No , esto es nuevo jajajja en Francia era muy insignificante como para gustarle a alguien

Eso era cierto, en el cielo nadie me miraba de otra forma o a lo mejor lo hacían y yo no me daba cuenta, era tan poca cosa en belleza y poderes pero mi belleza no ha aumentado pero mis poderes si lo bueno aún no se salen de control. Con Bella converse durante toda la clase, es muy simpática, descubrí que le gusta leer y que le gusta Claro de Luna al igual que a Edward .

Llegue a la cafetería con Bella a mi lado y mis adorados hermanos me fulminaron con la mirada, entendí la indirecta: no acercarme a los humanos, si entendieran que yo no me acerco a nadie, que son ellos los que me buscan, creo que tendré que colgar un cartel en mi pecho que diga : cuidado, peligro, no tocar, no mirar, no hablar, no acercarse a menos de 10 metros de distancia, etc.

Bella , me sentare con mis hermanos creo que quieren hablar con migo .

Claro no hay problema – sonrió cálidamente.

Y dicho y hecho llegue a la mesa de mis adorables hermanos (nótese el sarcasmo).

¿qué diablos hacías hablando con la chica Swan? – pregunto muy enojado Edward

Vamos Eddi no te pongas así –dijo Emmett y dirigiéndose a mi agrego – de seguro siente celos de que lo que tú has logrado en menos de un día él no lo ha logrado en año y medio.

No entendí eso hasta que vi que Edward miraba demasiado a Bella , mi hermano estaba secretamente enamorado de Bella y creo que a ella también le gusta Edward ¿ no es esto maravilloso?.

Claro mira quien habla: el eterno enamorado de Rosalie Hale – mascullo Edward enfurruñado.

Hey – dijo Emmett- yo sé que ella me ama, es decir soy encantador, guapo, simpático, en resumen irresistible … aparte somos novios hace tiempo solo que ella no se ha enterado, pero cuando lo aga ya verás.

Chicos y por qué no se acercan a ellas , Bella es muy simpática y Rosalie necesita apoyo ahora más que nunca – dije , mirando a la mesa donde estaban Bella y Rosalie sentadas con otras chicas.

¿ por qué será? Genio – me grito Edward luego bajo el tono de voz al darse cuenta de que todos estaban mirando – porque los Vulturis nos mataran y a ellas también, tu que dices amar tanto a Jasper deberías saberlo y más si es por eso que estas aquí , sabes lo que creo Alice que eres egoísta, ya que los Vulturis lo mataran por ser un humano que sabe demasiado y será tu única y exclusiva culpa.

Eso fue todo aunque no me había hecho o dicho algo en todo este tiempo, él no tenía derecho a gritarme y hablarme así, me habrá acogido en su familia, habrá sido mi hermano y todo pero no tenía derecho de hablarme hasi .

¡Basta, basta, basta! – le grite y no me importo que estuviera medio mundo mirando- tú no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer o cómo comportarme , es mi vida y are lo que quiera con ella , si tú y Emmett decidieron quedarse solos y no decirl que las quieren no es mi culpa asúmanlo y déjenme en paz.

Salí corriendo de la cafetería y me fui a casa al llegar no había nadie y rompí a llorar, recordé la nota de Kathy :

Querida Alice:

Espero que estés bien , porque lo he visto desde arriba y te tengo bien vigilada , no hare comentarios ni nada pero te contare como están las cosas aquí arriba : primero los Vulturis no le dieron importancia a tu desaparición , de seguro Jane les dijo algo para perjudicarte, pero no te preocupes moveré cielo , nubes y viento para que regreses

Me alegra que seas poderosa y que hayas encontrado una familia y también que Jasper esté en Forks ¿un consejo? No te alejes de él , acércatele, aprovecha el tiempo para que tu historia de amor sea verdad y no un sueño , Ali no seas tonta porque no lo eres ahora que lo tienes vive el amor y ya , aprovéchalo y después veremos qué haces cuando lo pierdas pero disfruta ahora que lo tienes.

Sabes que te quiero y querré siempre y no te preocupes por los Vulturis ellos no están preocupados por los ángeles expulsados del cielo, lo sé porque el mismo Aro me lo dijo cuando fui a hablarle de tu expulcion ni siquiera quiso saber quién eras, es como si nunca hubieran sido creados.

Te quiero de aquí a la Tierra y nunca pierdas tu alegría natural, se despide con amor y cariño

Kathy

Yo también extrañaba a Kathy, pero no puedo creer que a los Vulturis no le importemos los expulsados, es tan injusto.

Seguí llorando después de eso y aunque faltaban unas horas para que terminara el día ya tenía asumido que ese fue, es y será un día horrible.


	11. La vida continua

Perdon por la ausencia pero no he podido escribir estos días , ahora aquí va el nuevo capitulo en el que me atrase unos días atrás lo siento :c

La vida continúa

Dos meses después

Alice POV

Después de ese fatídico día algunas cosas cambiaron, por ejemplo, Edward y yo nos arreglamos por la paz , ese mismo día me pidió perdón por la pelea y me dijo que solo lo hiso porque él y Emmett me quieren mucho porque soy su hermanita enana con súper poderes más linda que han tenido y la única así que no hay mucho con que comparar.

Segui el consejo de Kathy de ser alegre , es decir, mi vida no era tan mala tenia una familia que me amaba con la vida , podía usar la ropa que quisiera y hablar con quien quisiera ( consenso al que llegue con Edward) Así que no más Alice deprimida.

Otro cambio es que me había hecho muy amiga de Bella Swan , la chica de la que mi hermano estaba secretamente enamorado , me había propuesto como meta el que ellos tuvieran una cita y lo iba a lograr a toda costa , cuando yo la llevaba a casa el la miraba embobado como por media hora diciendo que veía un partido o algo así y lo mejor era que ella también lo miraba y mucho tengo que reconocer , lo malo que de las miraditas no pasaban …. Dios mío como pueden ser tan lentos ( habla la maestra con post título en relaciones amorosas cuya vida amorosa es nula y la poca que tiene pende de un hilo)

En estos dos meses Emmett se decidió a hablar con Rosalie aunque a decir verdad al principio no resultaba nada de bien , ósea ella estaba muy deprimida, triste y sola en el estacionamiento y llego Em como si nada disfrazado de payaso y le dijo algo así como ¿quieres salir con migo guapa? , la pobre se asustó, pensó que era un abusador pervertido o algo peor (Edward me lo dijo) y salió persiguiendo a Emmett por todo el instituto.

Pero ahora esos dos eran inseparables, los mejores amigos del mundo donde siempre estaba uno estaban el otro, eran muy tiernos. Ella también es mi amiga: tenemos muchas cosas en común como la ropa, las películas y algunos libros . La vida de Rose también cambio mucho se decidió por fin a contarle a su familia lo de su embarazo. A ella le dolía hablar del tema y era obvio el por qué pero un día se sinceró con migo y creo que ese día tomo la decisión.

Ali ¿por qué la vida es tan injusta? – pregunto cuando estábamos haciendo el proyecto de biología- es decir yo y Royce nos queríamos o al menos eso pensaba

Yo nunca he tenido novio – me miro como si eso fuera imposible- pero tu hijo no tiene la culpa del error de Royce , él se arrepentirá luego

He pensado en abortar y créeme que he pedido citas y todo eso , pero no me atrevo tengo mucho miedo- la voz se le quebró y empezó a llorar amargamente.

No no llores Rose – la abrase y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro – yo estoy con tigo y siempre te apoyare a ti y a ese niño que esperas

Dicho eso me fije una segunda meta: hablar con Royce a como dé lugar, es decir, es su hijo tiene que hacerse cargo por lo que supe va en cuarto año en el instituto así que un día de estos iré a confrontarlo.

Bueno había algo que se me quedaba en el tintero mi relación con Jasper , hermano gemelo de Rosalie, el amor de mi vida como ángel y humana y la razón de por qué estoy aquí . Eso no progresaba mucho , es decir, sé que él me quiere ( creo , ya nada es seguro) y sé que él sabe que le quiero , pero no nos hablamos mucho que digamos yo siempre quiero hablarle y he estado dispuesta a hacerlo y contarle toda la verdad pero siempre hay alguien que interrumpe , más ahora que empezó una relación amorosa con María , la chica a la que le derrame el jugo y que me odia por eso, ella siempre esta con el así que he preferido aunque duela tomar la distancia , a lo mejor y quien sabe él es feliz con esa chica y yo podría intentar ser feliz con alguien más.

Jasper POV

En dos meses todo ha cambiado: mis padres se divorciaron y parece ser que es definitivo, mi madre no debió haber desconfiado de papa después de casi 20 años de casados, o a lo mejor como dicen se acabó el amor.

Los Cullen ahora eran mucho más sociables, pero cuando digo mucho, es mucho y todo por obra y gracia de mi ángel, Alice la chica más dulce, tierna y buena que he conocido en mi vida. Lo digo porque con la nueva amistad de Rose con los Cullen la he podido conocer y aunque sea difícil de creer la he conocido de una manera muy profunda ( en verdad es porque Rose me cuenta algunos de sus gustos y porque a veces escucho sus conversaciones sin querer ) sé que le gustan las películas en general aunque más las comedias ya que le encanta reír , le gusta Pink Floyd y Muse , creo que Maroon5 pero no estoy seguro , le gustan los libros románticos , las flores en general pero sus favoritas son las rosas , sus colores favoritos son el rosado y el celeste muy claro , en fin lo sabía todo de ella y seguía retratándola como el primer día , creo que ya llevaba como unos 20 cuadros solo de ella.

Rose por fin nos dijo que es lo que le pasaba: ella estaba embarazada, mi hermanita, mí Rose embarazada de un imbécil que la abandono. El día en que nos lo dijo había organizado una cena y todo para darnos la noticia.

Bien iré al grano, hoy estuve con Alice y ella me apoya y espero que ustedes también – dijo muy nerviosa casi tartamudeaba.

¿qué pasa cariño? – dijo mamá con un tono relajado

Tengo 4 meses de embarazo y es de Royce mi ex novio, el me dejo cuando se enteró.

En ese momento la ira se apodero de mí , me levante de la mesa iba a matar a ese imbécil Rose era otro ángel ( aparte de mi Alice ) en mi vida , ella no se merecía esto . Cuando me calme Rose termino de hablar y dijo que tenía miedo y que no sabía como ser madre , pero que Alice y Emmett le habían dicho que le darían apoyo y que esperaba de nosotros lo mismo . Por mi parte claro que lo tendría , mi hermanita nunca estará sola si de mí depende , siempre la apoyare en todo y estoy seguro de que a ese niño no le faltara amor en ningún minuto. Mi madre solo la abraso y ambas comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente , pero después todo termino bien y terminamos más unidos que antes , aunque ahora solo fuéramos mamá Rose y yo , a papa no le e vuelto a ver en estos dos meses.

Un gran error que cometí fue iniciar una relación con María, la hermana de mi mejor amigo Peter, yo no estaba enamorado de ella ni siquiera me atraía yo solo podía pensar y vivir para Alice, era imposible pensar en otra persona que no fuera Alice mi único y verdadero amor.

Comencé esta relación en un intento desesperado de olvidarme de mi ángel , pensé que mi amor por ella era locura pero ahora me da igual , no puedo creer el haber usado a una chica pero la oportunidad se presentó y yo quería tener una vida normal pero María era una chica muy diferente a Alice dos polos opuestos , se de antemano que está mal compararlas pero María es una desilusión , antes de mi ángel ella me gustaba y mucho pero ahora la considero altanera, egoísta y egocéntrica.

En definitiva terminare con María y le confesare a Alice que la amo , aunque ella no me quiera tengo que hacerlo , por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejare que hable mi corazón por sobre mi razón.

Este es el capitulo de hoy , mañana tratare de actualizar mi otro fic y adelantar un poco en este , si alcanzo con los 2 nos veriamos mañana


	12. Nueva amistad

Heme aquí de vuelta c: , yo creo que esta semana o la otra termino el fic , gracias a todos por leerlo y lean también mi otro fic mientras pienso en nuevas historias …. A los que leen este fic les digo que el final es totalmente inesperado.

Una nueva amistad.

Alice POV.

Lunes, maldito lunes siempre que es lunes mi vida cambia o no se algo entra en conspiración en mi contra. Como sea me hallaba sentada en mi lugar a la espera de la clase de matemáticas, pero como dije todo lo que ocurre los lunes es inesperado y en ese momento llego una visión a mi:

**Jasper se asercaba y se sentaba a mi lado y comensabamos a hablar. **

Eso si que es raro , de que querria el hablar con migo y dicho y hecho entro al salón y se sento a mi lado

Alice ¿podemos hablar en el recreo un minuto? – pregunto muy nervioso

Claro , siempre y cuando no me digas que ni la muerte nos va a separar- dije repitiendo sus primeras palabras hacia mi

Jajajja no tranquila , aunque es lo que pienso – sonrio – y creo que esa oración sono algo melodramática

Despues tuvimos que poner atención a la clase , pero cuando tocaron el timbre para el recreo nos dirigimos a hablar a ese prado que estaba cerca del instituto y nos sentamos en la banquita , yo le miraba expectante me moria de la curiosidad por saber de que quería hablarme después de 2 meses de de silencio.

Mira se que es raro que te hable ahora pero quiero decirte que no me importa lo que seas porque yo se que eres especial – dijo mientras me tomaba la mano , una corriente eléctrica recorrio todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Ay , es muy complicado no entenderías, aparte no debería contarte

Confia en mi yo quiero ser tu amigo – sonrio , su sonrisa me deslumbro un minuto pero decidi contarle toda la verdad , algo en el me daba confianza y como su familia estaba tan involucrada con la mia no me importaba que Rose supiera.

Cuando le conte todo , pero todo me abrazo y me susurro que no permitiría que nadie me hiciera daño , hasta me pidió perdón por haberme hecho sufrir todo este tiempo como humana y antes de que tocara el timbre me beso en la frente. Todo el dia estuve pensando en el rose de su piel y sus labios con la mia, imaginándome el sabor de su boca , hasta empese a pensar que podría casarme con el o algo hasi.

Todos notaban que estaba rara , en el almuerzo me sente con mis hermanos y mis amigas como siempre pero miraba hacia la mesa donde estaba Jasper constantemente y lo mejor es que el me miraba también y manteníamos una entretenida conversación visual.

Antes de salir del instituto Angela me trajo una nota de parte de Emmett :

Enana monstruosa de mi vida :

Tendras que irte caminando o conseguir un taxi , con Edward iremos con las chicas al cine , será una cita doble perdonanos por no invitarte pero estorbarias y darias la lata , pero para la próxima vienes y puede que te presentemos a alguien

Atentamente el más guapo , carismático e inteligente hermano del mundo ( Emmett).

Genial pensé, tendre que irme caminando, cruzar la mitad del pueblo y medio bosque y prado pero bueno todo sea para que Bella y Edward , Rose y Emmett por fin se agan novios.

Iba caminando al pueblo , cuando una moto paro delante mio , genial pensé típico chico que intenta ligar con una desconocida.

Hey Alice sube yo te llevo a casa – dijo la voz más hermosa del mundo : Jasper , el hombre de mi vida.

Mmm no se , me da miedo – sonreí con timides

Muy bien , te da miedo una inofensiva moto mientras que tu volabas por los aires … vamos sube es como volar.

Creo que con eso me convencio , como volar me encantaría poder volver a volar , sin pensarlo dos veces me subi a la moto , el abrazar a Jasper hiso que otra corriente eléctrica me recorriera . El decía la verdad , andar en moto era como volar , sentir el viento en tu cara, la velocidad , la adrenalina, todo.

Tienes que enseñarme a andar en moto por favor – le suplique haciéndole un puchero y poniendo mi carita de perro abandonado ( infalible )

Claro ¿ te parece que nos juntemos mañana a las 6 cerca de mi casa?

Si claro – sonreí – nos vemos mañana – dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y corria dentro de la casa.

Al entrar en la casa , me puse a pensar en lo rápido que iba nuestra amistad , apenas empesada hoy , me acorde de algo ¿ que hay de Maria? Bueno mañana se lo preguntaría, ahora devo ir al super mercado , Esme no esta , tengo hambre y tengo que cocinar algo no se cocinar , pero leer cocina fácil en media hora por internet tenia que dar buenos resultados.

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy , es cortito , pero después me vendrá mas inspiración …. Nos vemos cuando actualise


	13. Sorpresas

Aquí un nuevo capitulo *-* , espero les guste c:

Alice POV

Estaba de lo más feliz de la vida en el supermercado con mi carrito, iba a cocinar lasaña y aprovecharía para comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en casa. Estaba en el pasillo de las pastas , escogiendo la mejor salsa para mi lasaña , cuando empezaron a tocar una canción por altavoz, tocaban speak naw de Taylor Swift no se porque casi todas sus canciones me identifican , en fin comencé a cantar casi por inercia

am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barding in on a white veil occasion

Me di la vuelta hacia un estante y tome una salsa blanca , mientras seguian tocando la cancion , ya iban en la parte del coro , hasi que meti las cosas al carrito

Don't wait, or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said speak – Me di la vuelta hacia el pasillo y estaba casi todo el supermercado rodeandome : cajeras, guardias, publico – Naw

Termine la canción y todos me aplaudieron y me dijieron que debía ser cantante o algo asi , me quede helada y roja por la vergüenza , cuando todos se fueron se me aserco ¿Maria? Si Maria esto se esta poniendo raro.

Ahora te las das de cantante – dijo sarcásticamente- no te iluciones no te abrire un fan club.

Si viniste a decirme que canto lindo gracias –dije sonriéndole , creo que eso la provoco porque me arrincono en el estante y puso sus brasos sobre el para evitar que me fuera.

Sabes muy bien a que vine niñita quiero que te alejes de Jasper porque te va a ir muy mal sino lo haces.

Como si eso no lo supiera , ahora a los Vulturis se les sumaba Maria , genial, mas enemigos en mi lista , cuando finalizo su amenaza se fue como si nada hubiera pasado yo no le di importancia, es decir, yo no m iba a alejar de Jasper aparte solo eramos amigos nada mas.

Al salir del supermercado note que era de noche y la calle estaba vacia y muy oscura , iba caminando lentamente con mis compras cuando algo llamo mi atención, en especifico , unas voces y unos pasos que iban siguiéndome

Vamos que esta muy buena – dijo un tipo alto

Si y le viste el cuerpo , escultural – dijo otro tipo.

Y en dos minutos estaba rodeada por 4 tipos que en mi vida había visto, apestaban a alcohol y me miraban con deseo .Dios si de verdad existes por favor ayúdame rogué en ese minuto .

Vamos muñeca ¿quieres jugar?

No no quiero , déjenme pasar – si algo había oído era que no tenia que demostrar miedo ni inseguridad.

Vamos preciosa nosotros no mordemos … bueno solo un poco – dijo uno asercandose demasiado

Sin pensarlo dos veces comense a gritar lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza : ¡ INCENDIO , INCENDIO , INCENDIO POR FAVOR AUXILIO SE ESTA QUEMANDO!,por supuesto salieron todos en piyama y los tipos se fueron corriendo , entre la gente reconoci al padre de Jasper

¿estas bien? – pregunto notablemente preocupado por la hija de su jefe

Si , gracias – sonreí

Vamos al hospital para que te den algo para los nervios, mírate estas temblando .

No lo había notado pero era cierto temblaba de pies a cabeza , pero gracias al cielo esos hombres no me isieron nada sino no se que hubiera sido de mi y mi vida.

Señor Hale – dije mientras tomaba el calmante- ¿ por que se separo de su señora? – me miro extrañado , creo que fui muy directa- perdón no quise ser entrometida.

No no lo eres linda , eres la mejor amiga de Rose y tienes derecho a saber , aunque eres muy pequeña y a lo mejor no entiendas.

Si entenderé y no soy tan pequeña

Veras a veces el amor no es tanto , o hay mucha desconfianza y esta desconfianza termina por artar y joder las cosas , yo estaba arto de los celos sin motivos de mi mujer y opte por irme de la casa.

Rose dice que no lo ha visto desde ase 2 meses – dije algo triste recordando a Rose llorando tantas veces por su culpa- usted no tenia por que abandonar a sus hijos , ellos lo necesitan y mucho sobre todo Rose . Bien me tengo que ir , gracias señor Hale.

Me fui a casa y mis padres y hermanos aun no llegaban y ya eran las 10 de la noche , eso era raro ¿ y si mis padres hacían cosas de gente casada? Bueno eso era probable , eran adultos y se amaban mucho como el primer dia. ¿ y si mis hermanos hacían algo pecaminoso? No creo , ellos respetan mucho a mis amigas y aparte no han pasado de la "friend zone" ( al igual que yo , que antes de hoy estaba en la conocido zone).

Vi en el futuro y los vi viniendo a casa en 15 minutos, en ese momento se me ocurrio llevar a cabo mis diseños de ropa y alistar mi ropa para mañana para mi cita con Jasper , seria mi primera cita con alguien ¡que emoción! ¿ y si me besaba? ¿ y si nos hacíamos novios? ¿ y si me proponía matrimonio? Empese a brincar de la emoción ante un posible matrimonio, pero recordé que llevamos un dia de amistas y que lo mas probable era que me volviera a tomar la mano o me besara pero solo en la frente o como máximo en la mejilla.

Cuando llegaron mis hermanos no los escuche llegar , estaba profundamente dormida , pero al parecer todo había ido bien porque al otro dia estaban muy felices y ¿adivinen que? Emmett esta de novio con Rosalie pero eso no se los contare yo sino que mi cuñadita nueva Rose.

Rosalie POV.

Emmett me había invitado para ir al cine , también nos acompañarían Edward y Bella , seria una cita doble , lastima que Alice no iba no era que Bella me cayera mal solo que Alice era mi mejor amiga y con ella es diferente , pero el tonto de mi hermano no se animaba a pedirle una cita aunque se notaba de lejos que se gustaban y los dos muy tontos no se animaban ni ha ablarse , de hecho mi hermano tenia como 20 retratos de ella , pero con alas mi hermano es extraño pero nunca pensé que tanto como para ver a Alice como un angel.

Cuando llegamos al cine Bella quería ver una comedia romántica y yo quería ver una película de terror, la escucha perfecta para que Emmi me abrazara, entonces decidimos separarnos ellos a ver sus flores y mariposas y yo con mi osito a ver cadáveres , muerte y sangre . Cuando nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y la película comenzó , Emmett me tomo la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los mios , me sentí como en cielo.

Cuando comencé a temblar a mitad de la película Emmett me abrazo y pude esconder mi cabeza en su pecho , jamas pensé que un hombre tan perfecto como el pudiera queres tener una cita con migo , aunque al principio cuando lo conoci ase tiempo pensé que era un maldito engreído , ahora me gusta y mucho , yo creo que mas de la cuenta a tal punto de deciar que el fuera el padre de mi hijito.

Despues que termino la película fuimos a esperar a Bella y Edward en el Starbucks , me invito un café y comensamos a hablar como los buenos amigos que eramos.

Rose ya no lo aguanto más –dijo tomándome las manos y mirándome a los ojos- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – creo que lo dije con demasiada efusividad y lo bese apasionadamente , el beso más apasionado de mi vida – te amo desde ase mucho tiempo

Rose yo también pero hay algo que tengo que contarte – me miro seriamente mientras con su mano hacia algo extraño y un poco de aire empeso a seguir ese movimiento circular.

¿ Como haces eso?-pregunte maravillada

No solo yo lo ago : Edward controla el fuego , papa la tierra, mama el agua y la enana todas las anteriores , ¿sabes? En casa creemos que ella es la elegida.

¿elegida? No entiendo – dije nerviosa - ¿Por qué en tu casa son todos con super poderes?

Ha lo olvide somos ángeles expulsados del cielo Rose.

Todo comenzó a tener un poco de sentido , Emmett me explico que Jasper había visto a Alice como ángel antes de que la echaran del cielo , esa es la razón de por qué la dibuja como un ángel , y en el fondo lo es ella es tan mágica y emana tanta alegría que te contagias y lo de la elegida yo también lo creo , ella tiene que ser la que derroque a esos Vulturis , tendría que hablar seriamente con mi hermano al llegar a casa ¿ por qué no me dijo nada de su ángel? ….pero en fin ahora soy la mujer más feliz del mundo tengo a mi ángel Emmett y a mi bebe aparte de toda una familia de ángeles que me cuidan y quieren mucho.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy , mañana tratare de actualizar este y mi otro fic , pero no prometo nada …. Cuídense los quiero mucho c:


	14. La primera cita

Holiii perdón por el retraso en este fic , pero ahora me pongo al dia y subo este capitulo , no me odien por no haber subido nasa ayer :c.

La primera cita

Jasper POV.

Cuando mi hermana llego a casa eran eso como las 10:30 de la noche , creo que tendría que hablar seriamente con Emmett sobre los horarios y esas cosas. Ahora que papá nos había prácticamente abandonado Rose era como mi responsabilidad y tenía que cuidarla a ella y a mi sobrinito que viene en camino.

-Jasper Hale tenemos que hablar tu y yo seriamente y ahora – grito Rose antes de que terminara de entrar en la casa, yo no entendía nada – no puedo creer que no hayas confiado en mí.

- ¿de qué rayos estás hablando? – pregunte tratando de calmarla

- Los Cullen … tú lo sabias son ángeles y tienen poderes increíbles ¿ por qué no me lo dijiste?

- no me ibas a creer- me defendí- a lo mejor pensabas que estaría drogado o algo hasi

- bueno si …. Pero debiste habérmelo dicho soy tu hermana gemela y te recuerdo que la única que tienes.

Eso era sierto … pero ahora veía que en su primera cita con Emmett las cosas habían ido muy bien como para que le contara el secreto de su familia, ahora la otra noticia de que ella y el oso estaban de novios me alegro y me enojo al mismo tiempo. Era raro , estaba feliz porque Rose se merecia una nueva oportunidad en el amor y enojado porque no quería que esa nueva oportunidad la hiciera sufrir.

Antes de que nos fuéramos a acostar a eso de las 12 , alguien toco a la puerta , mamá no estaba tenia junta con el club de lectura , es decir, el club de chismes y esas juntas daban para rato. Abri la puerta y para mi sorpresa era mi padre, le ice entrar a la casa.

Hijo yo …. Yo… lo siento- dijo mi padre muy apenado- no debí haberme alejado de ti ni de Rose.

¿Y a qué se debe este cambio tan repentino de opinión?- pregunto Rose duramente, ella es muy dulce pero cuando quiere ser fría y dura lo es.

Hable ase un rato con la chica Cullen y creo que tiene razón

¿ y que tenías que hablar tú con Alice?- pregunte algo preocupado , eso de que mi padre y Ali hablaran era muy raro , es más, ni siquiera sabía si se conocían.

Me la encontré y es una historia larga pero por favor perdónenme.

Obviamente lo perdonamos después de un rato y quedamos en ir al hospital a tomarnos un café con él el miércoles, ya que mañana Rose y yo teníamos planes.

Al otro día, deseaba con ansias el momento de mi cita con Alice, si bien yo sabía andar en moto no sabía cómo se enseñaba eso, apenas podía sostenerme yo e iba a enseñarle a otra persona a hacerlo. Pero bueno daba igual lo que en verdad quería era una excusa para salir con ella.

Pero antes de intentar cualquier cosa con Alice tenía algo pendiente que hacer, tenía que terminar hoy y para siempre cualquier tipo de relación con María . Cuando llegue al instituto la vi hablando animadamente con sus amigas, creo que de una chica que cantaba en el supermercado o algo así.

María ¿podemos hablar un minuto? – la llame seriamente pues decirle que terminábamos era algo serio

Claro amor ¿Qué pasa?- me sonrió tratando de besarme a lo que yo la detuve.

Mira iré al grano…. Creo que no debemos estar juntos- al decir esto la cara se le desfiguro o algo así , se veía realmente dolida- somos muy diferentes y no tenemos nada en común

Claro si tu no haces más que mirar a esa tal Alice , pero cariño ella nunca te ara caso ni siquiera le gustas y cuando te des cuenta vendrás arrastrándote a mi pidiéndome disculpas.

Pues espero que eso nunca pase- dije entrando al edificio y dejándola sola.

Cuando iba hacia los casilleros choque fuertemente con alguien, solo escuche el ¡ay! Proveniente de esa persona antes de que cayera al piso. Cuando me di cuenta que ese alguien era Alice , me arrodille junto a ella tomándole una mano.

¿estás bien?- pregunte preocupado

Sí , es decir, no es mi costumbre saludar de beso al piso pero creo que tendré que acostumbrarme- dijo sonriendo.

La ayude a levantarse y la acompañe a su clase, quedamos de vernos al almuerzo y comer juntos, esperaba con toda el alma que a Rose no se le ocurriera almorzar con migo hoy.

A la hora de almuerzo espere a Alice en la puerta de la cafetería, cuando entro parecía que el mundo se hubiera iluminado.

Hola Jazz- dijo sonriendo- ¿vamos a comprar?

Sí , claro – dije con la mirada perdida en sus brillantes y luminosos ojos

Ella compro una escuálida ensalada, diciendo que no tenía mucha hambre, pero yo la regañe y le dije que tenía que comer más , así que compre dos sándwiches de queso y jamos y dos bebidas.

Cuando nos sentamos en una mesa juntos, no me importo que todos nos estuvieran viendo y cuchicheando sobre nosotros, para mí solo existía ella. A la salida quede en recogerla en su casa en una hora, nos despedimos como buenos amigos y cada uno se fue a su casa.

Cuando la pase a buscar a su casa, me di cuenta de que pese haber pasado como unos 20 veces por aquí jamás había entrado. Cuando la señora Esme me hizo pasar dentro me sentí algo incómodo con sus 2 hermanos mirándome como si fuera a robarme algo. Cuando mi ángel bajo, sentí un gran alivio porque ya quería salir de esa casa, en donde me miraban raro .

Tu familia creo que me odia- dije cuando salimos de esa casa

No, es más les caes muy bien a todos

Si eso es caerle bien a tus hermanos, no me imagino lo que es caerles mal.

Su melodiosa risa lleno el ambiente, nos subimos a la moto y fuimos a un lugar que estaría vacío, era una carretera abandonada donde podríamos practicar sin temor de que muriéramos arrollados por un carro. Le explique las cosas básicas de una moto y lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando se montó sola, se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa.

Vamos sé que lo aras bien – le di ánimos

No quiero caerme – dijo con una carita de cachorro abandonado que enternecía a cualquiera- ¿duele mucho cuando te caes?

No mi ángel, no te dolerá te lo prometo- sonrió ante mi comentario y comenzó a soltar poco a poco el embrague.

Iba sorprendentemente bien, hasta que en una curva perdió el control de la moto y cayó muy fuerte golpeándose en la cabeza. Corrí a su lado y la ayude a incorporarse un poco.

¿estas bien? – dije tomando su carita entre mis manos para mirar una herida en su frente.

Sí, no te preocupes tanto, estoy bien y fue… divertido – sonrio.

Nuestros labios estaban peligrosamente cercas el uno del otro , pensé en lo idiota que debería sentirme por querer besar a una chica con la que hablo ase apenas dos días pero a la que amo desde que la vi por primera vez , sin pensar y casi por instinto bese su frente y luego sus labios. Fue un beso dulce, tierno y lleno de amor, mi angel también me correspondió el beso y eso me hiso sentir en el cielo. Si el cielo de verdad existía, ese cielo era con mi Alice, con mi ángel caído del cielo para iluminarme la vida.

En ese momento no me importaba si todos los Vulturis venían para matarme, no me importaba morir , no me importaba lo idiota que era el besar al alguien con quien apenas estas iniciando una amistad, en ese momento solo me importaba ella.


	15. Una visita inesperada

Holiii aquí yo de nuevo como todos los días c: espero no me maten cuando me ausente más de lo normal xd porque pasara algún dia … Hemmss ya no tengo nada más que decir *-* aquí viene el nuevo capitulo.

Una visita inesperada

Alice POV:

Paso una semana después del beso para que Jasper y yo formalizáramos como novios, la razón fundamental era que se vería un poco raro que el terminara con una chica y al día siguiente estuviera con otra. Aunque he de reconocer que esperar una semana tampoco ayudo.

Con el paso del tiempo nos enteramos (entre otras cosas) del sexo del bebé de Rosalie: seria niña. Todos estábamos muy emocionados con la noticia, pero sobre todos Emmett que ya se creía el mejor padre del mundo. Ahora Rose tiene 7 meses de embarazo, aun no hablaba con Royce pero lo aria tarde o temprano.

Bella y Edward son como aminovios, es decir, un día son novios y al otro no pero no se pelean son igual de amigos que antes. Creo yo que es por la diferencia entre caracteres, Bella se ve dulce pero cuando se enoja es cosa seria

Edward creo que deberías definir lo que eres con Bella – dije yo una tarde cuando veíamos una película - , es decir, ¿qué son?

Somos….. somos… mmmm no sé qué somos All … es complicado tu no entenderías

Vale … todos cuando hablo me dicen tu no entenderías , creo que es el discurso del momento, estoy segura que el mundo se ha puesto en mi contra

Eso era más que cierto cuando yo comenzaba a decir algo serio o no se todos me decían : es complicado no entenderías. Es decir aparento 16 casi 17, pero he vivido más que eso y sé muy bien los sufrimientos por los que puede pasar una persona porque he visto algunos y los he vivido en carne propia todos estos meses.

Pero hablemos de temas más agradables que la conspiración mundial contra mí. Mi relación con Jasper es más que estable: nos queremos y respetamos mucho. Los días son más felices con él a mi lado, creo que ya no extraño tanto el cielo, es decir, es como si hubiera encontrado mi cielo personal y tome la decisión de no separarme de él nunca. Estábamos haciendo lo imposible posible con cada beso, abrazo y palabra.

Ese día paso lo más inesperado para mi, ese dia todo cambio para siempre: estaba cenando con mi familia cuando algún inoportuno toco el timbre

Yo voy – dijo sonriente mamá , levantándose para ir a la puerta – diga

Hola, ¿esta es la casa de Alice? – esa voz la reconocería hasta después de muerta : Kathy

¡Kathy! – grite cuando fui a abrazarla - ¿qué haces aquí? Te he extrañado un montón y no me has escrito ¿qué clase de amiga eres?

Oh All yo también te he extrañado y ¿Qué crees que ago? Te he venido a buscar

Y…. ¿ a dónde quieres ir? El pueblo es hermoso….

Ali he venido para llevarte de vuelta al cielo – me interrumpió y mi sonrisa se desvaneció yo quería estar aquí, con Jasper - ¿no es eso lo que has querido todo el tiempo?

Si pero… - no sabía que decir, lo que más deseaba ahora no era eso, era estar con Jasper para siempre sin importar el límite del tiempo.

Pero nada ve a despedirte de tu familia, tus amigos y tu novio. Es hora de irnos. Conseguí que Aro te perdonara ¿no es maravilloso? – danzaba Kathy- él quiere conocerte y no pongas esa cara de cachorro abandonado, tenemos que cumplir es una orden- solo pude asentir ¿qué más podía hacer? Era una orden tenía que obedecer

Esme nos había dejado solas para que tuviéramos privacidad, cuando entre al comedor todos me miraban expectantes ¿cómo les digo que me voy? Y lo peor ¿cómo me despido de Jasper? Eso sin duda sería lo más difícil, pero tal vez no sería para siempre y en una de esas le volvía a ver después de un tiempo.

¿qué pasa Ali? – pregunto Emmett preocupado – estas como si alguien hubiera muerto.

Me voy – dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- me voy al cielo y… y no quiero.

No puedes – dijo Edward seriamente- digo no pueden obligarte si no quieres ¿lo sabes? Cierto

Es orden de Aro – objete- no puedo hacer nada sino le obedezco estaré muerta mañana por la mañana.

Eres mil veces más poderosa que Aro ¿ y si armamos la rebelión? Quedarías como reina absoluta, estoy 100% seguro que es la elegida y que no la mataron porque en el cielo era débil, pero en la Tierra desarrollo sus poderes – dijo Carlisle como pensando en voz alta, me quedo mirando como si estuviera en pleno análisis médico.

Rebelión, esa palabra me gusta – dijo Kathy , entrando al comedor- podríamos reunir a todos los ángeles exiliados y armar la mejor revolución de la historia

Y así pasamos casi toda la noche, refinando los planes de la más grande rebelión angélica de la historia, la cosa era simple si todo salía bien yo reinaría para siempre con mi familia y mis amigos humanos (eso lo iba a plantear cuando ya estuviera coronada) pero si todo salía mal, estaría muerta en cuestión de semanas.

Analice cada uno de mis poderes y si los dominaba:

Control sobre el clima y los elementos / logrado

Visiones del futuro / medianamente logrado

Tele transportación / descubierto hace muy muy poco y no logrado

Poderes por descubrir / por supuesto no logrado

Estaba claro tendría que entrenar todos y cada uno de mis poderes. S i cuando llegue a la Tierra me esforzaba ahora tendría que esforzarme el doble. Pero para eso estaban mi familia y Kathy que con solo la palabra mágica (rebelión) se puso de mi lado, aunque para ser justos siempre lo ha estado. Ella le mandaría una carta a Aro diciendo que no me ha encontrado y que no tiene la menor idea de donde pueda estar. Eso mientras se da cuenta porque si Aro se concentra en mirar hacia la Tierra estaría perdida, eso de que los ángeles sepan todo lo que pasa es una desventaja en estos minutos. Pero la carta serviría como distracción, mientras nosotros buscamos más ángeles exiliados.

Ahora solo tengo que pensar en entrenar y ganarle a un ejército de casi 120 miembros, si era el angel más poderoso lo lograría sino tendría que soportar la muerte con honor y valentía.


	16. La despedida part1

Holi c: los seguidores de este fic deven odiarme por el abandono pero no e podido actualizar antes . El cole me odia y me dan muchas tareas y trabajos , pero ya el viernes si o si actualizo : promesa. Bueno sin otra cosa qe decir aquí esta el capitulo de hoy c: las quiero.

La despedida part / 1

Jasper POV.

Era miércoles y lo único bueno de ese día es que estaría con Ali nuevamente, no es que ayer no hubiera hablado con ella , pero ya la echo de menos y lo único que quiero es verla.

Después de nuestro primer beso en nuestra primera cita hace 2 meses, ella se ruborizo (se veía tan linda) y decidí llevarla a comer algo , no porque fuera tarde sino porque necesitaba que estuviera sentada para poder curarle un poco la herida que se había hecho. La lleve a una cafetería y comencé a curarla con un poco de servilleta limpia y alcohol, me di cuenta de que era una chica muy valiente ya que no se quejó nada.

Ali yo creo que debemos hablar de esto- comencé a decirle , un tanto nervioso- y creo que no tienes que ser Edward para saber de qué quiero hablarte

Mira yo también te quiero y creo que tu lo sabes y sino ahora lo sabes, pero no podemos empezar una relación así como así – dijo mirándome a los ojos , sentí que me hundia en su hermosa mirada y que no podría salir de allí nunca – además Esme me explico que una chica no debe besar a un chico en la primera cita, tal vez en la tercera pero no en la primera ¿y yo que hice?

Yo creo que no necesitamos citas para conocernos, nos conocemos hace tiempo: tú me dijiste que me observabas desde tu nube y yo sé de ti por Rose y aparte lo único que necesitamos es amor y ese ya lo tenemos porque te amo con toda el alma Ali, desde siempre ha sido así.

Yo también te amo pero dame una semana, no quiero que el mundo piense que inicias una relación el mismo día que terminas otra.

Y desde ese día todo cambio entre nosotros, ya no éramos solo amigos: éramos novios y los mejores amigos del mundo. Nos complementábamos tan bien y todo era tan mágico que parecía un cuento de hadas en el que ella era mi princesa y yo su príncipe. Los meses pasaban y por cada cosa que descubría de ella me enamoraba más y quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

Todos los días le recordaba lo mucho que la amaba y le daba un tierno beso en los labios, era como nuestro saludo. Pensaba en eso cuando sin darme cuenta llegue al instituto en mi moto, Rose ya no iba porque tenía su embarazo muy avanzado y tenía que cuidarse.

Cuando baje de la moto, espere a que mi ángel llegara con sus hermanos , que también eran mis amigos sobre todo Emmett , que además de doble cuñado era un tipo de lo más chistoso y simpático. Pasaban los minutos y el auto de Edward no llegaba, la llame a lo menos 5 veses pero no me contestaba ¿ y si había tenido un accidente? ¿y si estaba enferma? Comenzaba a pensar lo peor a cada segundo que pasaba.

Jazz, vamos ¿que no te has dado cuenta que ya es hora de entrar?- dijo Bella acercándose a mí.

Sí , pero estoy esperando a Alice, ¿sabes por qué no han llegado ni ella ni sus hermanos?

Mmm creo que está enferma y que sus hermanos se fueron de camping o algo así me dijo en la mañana – frunció el ceño un poco- pero cuando terminen las clases vamos a su casa y hablamos con ella si tanto te preocupa. El noviazgo te está poniendo paranoico y no es para tanto , tal vez solo sea un resfriado común

El día careció de esperanza cuando me di cuenta de que Alice no llegaría, esperaba con ansias la hora de salida para ir a verla a su casa. El día lo pase con Bella pero creo que estaba tan distraído que hasta ella que no es la persona más interesante del mundo se aburrió de mi cara que parecía estar sufriendo. Me había hecho muy dependiente de Alice, nunca pasábamos más de 8 horas separados, estábamos juntos todo el día y me dolía no poder estar con ella.

Cuando Salí del instituto, fui a casa de Alice y le compre un ramo de flores en el camino, siempre me gustaba darle flores . Al llegar vi que había gran movimiento en la casa de los Cullen: cajas entraban y salían de los autos , habían maletas que se colocaban en las cajuelas , gente guardando los muebles en casa , parecía una mudanza.

Comencé a buscar a Alice con la mirada y la vi saltando, riendo y bailando con una chica de cabello castaño, crespa y que en mi vida había visto. No se veía para nada enferma, al contrario se veía tan saludable y alegre como siempre.

Alice ¿Por qué le dijiste a Bella que estabas enferma? – dije muy enojado, no me gustaba que me mintieran ni a mí ni a nadie- porque yo aquí te veo muy sana y contenta.

El rostro se le desfiguro en una mueca de tristeza, la chica castaña le dijo algo en el oído y se fue dejándonos solos.

Bien Jasper creo que tenemos que hablar- dijo ella con una mirada y un tono de seriedad en la voz que era capaz de helar la sangre.

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, mañana será más largo porque salgo antes del cole y podre escribir más.


	17. La despedida part2

Holiiii c: creo que no voy a poder cumplir lo de terminar el fic esta semana porque no he podido actualizar mucho que digamos en verdad es por el cole tengo que tener buenas notas para poder conectarme y no me ha ido tan tan bien pero aun no me quitan el compu , hasi que creo que el fic estará listo como e semanas.

La despedida parte/2

Alice POV:

Como nos habíamos acostado tarde, los preparativos del viaje también se hicieron tarde, a eso de las 10 recién estábamos tomando desayuno pero procure dejarle un mensaje de texto a Bella diciendo que estaba enferma y que Emmett y Edward se fueron de camping por tanto nadie iria al instituto hoy.

Me levante y vi que todo mundo empacaba ropa, así que con la ayuda de Kathy hice lo propio, lo único bueno de la situación es que he vuelto a ver a Kathy que es como mi hermana, es decir, Bella y Rose son mis mejores amigas del alma y les cuento todo lo que me pasa pero con Kathy nos conocemos de casi 100 años humanos , es decir, toda mi existencia ella ha estado con migo en buenos y malos momentos y ahora arriesga su vida por mí. Si es que me llegaran a coronar la nombraría consejera o algo así ya que casi siempre tiene la razón.

Ali – dijo Kathy cuando terminamos de empacar- tenemos que ir a comprar provisiones y tú tienes que despedirte de Jasper, no puedes irte así sin más.

Lo sé – dije triste y con lágrimas en los ojos- pero ¿qué le digo? No sé cómo comenzar, juramos que estaríamos juntos por siempre y ahora yo me voy y quizás no vuelva nunca, porque si todo sale bien tengo que quedarme en el cielo y tal vez no vuelva nunca pero si todo sale mal estaré muerta y ahí sí que no vuelvo nunca.

Mmmmm tienes razón, pero nada es imposible – dijo con la voz triste, hasta un niño se daría cuenta de que estaba mintiendo para hacerme sentir mejor- Digamos que es un hasta luego y que se volverán a ver algún día.

La vida es tan injusta, es decir, desee tanto poder tener Jasper y cuando lo tengo y estamos juntos, la vida me lo quita, obviamente lucharía por poder estar con él y quedarme a su lado para siempre, pero nada es seguro , es decir, no puedo prometerle que voy a volver porque ni yo misma estoy segura de eso.

Con Kathy fuimos al supermercado (compramos provisiones como para un ejército) y a la vuelta a casa vimos que había mucha gente sacando maletas, cajas, artículos de campamento y los llevaban a las cajuelas de los autos. Nos pusimos a ayudar de inmediato y además animamos un poco el ambiente cantando canciones en inglés, español y un poco de francés.

En eso comenzó a sonar la canción Moves Like Jagger de Maroon 5.

Amo esa canción – dije yo , con una sonrisa en la cara

Odio esa canción- se quejó Kathy con una cara que daba risa

Conozco esa canción – se nos unió Emmett desde dentro de la casa.

Al demonio – dije yo – vamos a bailar.

En eso comencé a bailar y saltar con Kathy que aunque odiara la canción igual la bailaba y reía con migo. Estaba tan distraída bailando, saltando y riendo que no me di cuenta de que alguien había llegado.

Alice ¿Por qué le dijiste a Bella que estabas enferma? – pregunto Jasper como si me hubiera pillado haciendo algo malo , bueno mentir es malo pero yo digo algo peor que eso- porque yo aquí te veo muy sana y contenta.

Es hora de que le digas, todo irá bien te quiero – me dijo Kathy en el oído como si fuera un secreto.

Bien Jasper creo que tenemos que hablar- le dije lo más seria y fría que pude cuando Kathy se fue.

Me miro como esperando a que prosiguiera pero ¿Qué tenía para decir? , ¿Cómo se lo digo? ¿Por qué las despedidas tienen que ser tan difíciles?

Mira , es difícil de entender , pero necesito que lo agás y me prestes atención – dije tomándole ambas manos y mirándole a los ojos – Me voy y puede que sea para siempre como puede que no , tu sabes de la existencia de los Vulturis – el asintió algo triste- bueno ellos mandaron a Kathy a buscarme y yo me negué , entonces vamos a armar una revolución porque según cree mi familia yo soy la elegida para destronar a los Vulturis y nesecito luchar contra ellos para ser reina y para volver . Viajaremos por todo el mundo en 2 meses y nesecito que me prometas que te vas a cuidar por favor promételo.

Ire contigo – dijo muy decidido , al parecer hable en chino que no entiende que los Vulturis son palabras mayores- no me importa si es peligroso o no , no puedo dejarte sola ¿recuerdas que prometimos que estaríamos juntos para siempre? Bien aquí hay una prueba de que te amo Ali , no te dejare sola nunca .

No entiendes – gemi triste y de forma algo exagerada- si vas pueden matarte, no soportaría verte muerto , preferiría morir antes que te pasara algo por mi culpa – y como siempre que pensaba cosas tristes comencé a llorar y no pude seguir hablando.

No será tu culpa , tu eres y serás siempre mi vida , te amo y déjame demostrártelo – comenzó a limpiarme las lágrimas con los pulgares y me dio un beso suave y tierno en los labios, luego nos abrasamos creo que estuvimos abrasados como 15 minutos . Ojala hubiera sido posible detener el tiempo en ese momento y haber podido quedarme abrazada a él para siempre.

Emmett POV:

Todo cambio tan rápido que ni siquiera Ali que ve el futuro tiene alguna certeza de que es lo que va a pasar. La verdad morir o vivir a nosotros nos da igual pero son nuestros amigos humanos lo preocupante , sobre todo mi Rose que está esperando a nuestra hija , yo la había adoptado aunque no fuera mi hija biológica , es decir, cuando Edward comenzó a leerle el pensamiento y vio que la niña me decía papá me volví loco de la emoción. Todos los días iba a ver a Rose que ya tiene 7 meses y medio , pero hoy es especial porque tengo que darle las malas noticias de que me voy con mi familia y que tal vez no vuelva en mucho tiempo por no decir nunca.

Cuando la señora Hale abrió la puerta vi a mi osita en el sillón de la sala viendo la televisión y comiendo una gran copa de chocolate.

Es la segunda copa que se come – dijo riendo la señora Hale- creo que la niña será toda una adicta al chocolate. Ahora tengo que salir ¿podrías cuidar a Rose mientras llega su padre?

Asentí con la cabeza y pase al salón para sentarme al lado de mi Rose y comencé a acariciarle la barriga mientras pensaba en como despedirme de mis dos mujeres.

Osito ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto mi Rose , era muy perceptiva así que obviamente noto mi cambio de humor- te noto preocupado y algo distante. Es porque estoy gorda y fea ¿verdad?

No tú no eres fea, pero si te limpiaras el chocolate de la boca te verías mejor – bromeé para que no se me notara el mal humor- Rose tengo que decirte algo importante.

Yo también, ya le elegí el nombre de nuestra hija se llamara Rose Mary Hale, el Rose es por mí y por mamá para seguir como con la tradición y el Mary es por Alice ya que su primer nombre es Mary y ella me ha apoyado mucho y la quiero mucho.

Dos cosas: es Rose Mary Cullen Hale y de Alice tengo que hablarte – sonreí un poco para auto convencerme y ella me asintió con la cabeza en señal de que me escuchaba- nos vamos , tenemos que hacerlo por Ali.

Dicho esto comencé a contarle todo el rollo de los Vulturis y mi hermana, mientras mi osita me miraba pensativa como analizando cada información que le daba.

Bueno – dijo al final- creo que iré a hacer mi maleta ¿me acompañas? – pregunto tratando de levantarse

Rose tú no puedes ir , es peligroso y arriesgado , hasta Alice se está despidiendo de Jasper por lo mismo , no queremos arriesgarlos son lo más valioso que tenemos y tú con nuestra hija ….

Por Rose Mary no te preocupes – dijo interrumpiéndome y acariciando su abultado vientre- ella es fuerte y estará bien siempre y cuando su padre este con ella y con migo. Así que fin de la conversación voy a hacer mi maleta y no puedes hacer nada para impedírmelo.

Dicho y hecho, se fue a su cuarto y salió con la maleta y con la cara llena de risa. Le dejo una nota a sus padres de parte de ella y de Jasper ya que suponía que mi cuñadito también iría, como dicen por ahí son cosas de gemelos.

Edward POV

Mis hermanos ya se habían despedido de sus respectivos novio y novia y yo no sabía si debía hacerlo o no, es decir, tengo a Bella pero no sé si somos novios o amigos , es algo enredado.

Decidí ir a su casa para hablar largo y tendido con ella, mis hermanos tenían una ventaja ellos le habían dicho a sus respectivas parejas lo que eran, en cambio yo no le he dicho absolutamente nada a Bella.

Bella – dije yo cuando ella me abrió – creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente

Claro- dijo ella muy tranquila- pasa, pero que sea rápido Charlie está por llegar y te matara si te ve aquí.

Cuando termine de hablar , ella se quedó con la misma cara como si le hubiera contado que 2 + 2 son 4 , me desilusione un poco , yo esperaba una pataleta o algo asi , pero nada . Me levante del sillón en el que me había sentado dispuesto a irme.

Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, escuche que Bella me llamaba.

Edward – dijo corriendo – espera, sé que he sido infantil y tonta pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que iré contigo, ya le deje una nota a Charlie así que no hay problemas – dijo sonriendo y adivinen de la nada se resbaló y cayó al frio pavimento, la sostuve entre mis brazos y la bese .

¿no te importa que sea arriesgado y peligroso venir y estar conmigo?

No , no me importa si eres un ángel o un demonio mutante con 3 cabezas pero claro que tendré que tener cuidado de no caerme delante de esos ángeles malos , sino estallaran de risa.

Reí ante su comentario , era casi imposible que Bella pudiera mantenerse de pie 5 minutos seguidos sin caerse , hay gente que tiene "taldos" o costumbres , la de Bella es caerse como 15 veces al día . Es bastante torpe pero así y todo la amo.


	18. El inicio de un gran viaje

Holii sorry por el abandono pero es qe la inspiración no ha vuelto a mi por estos días y como que quiero matar al mundo xd , mi vida no ha ido tan bien pero no importa c: Aquí esta el capitulo de hoy, sorry por no haber actualizado antes.

El inicio de un gran viaje

Alice POV

En la noche estábamos todos (humanos y ángeles) juntos en el salón, Kathy y Jasper estaban a mi lado derecho e izquierdo respectivamente , estábamos hablando de lo que haríamos a partir de ahora.

Primero que nada – salto Kathy de mi lado derecho, asciendo que me sobresaltara- si van a pelear tienen que saber que estamos en una grave desventaja. Ellos tienen alas, nosotros no, y por tanto tenemos que evitar que nos rodeen con las alas ya que nos pueden ahogar y de ahí a que nos quemen no falta mucho. Así que tendremos que usar nuestros poderes si queremos ganar.

Tiene razón – apoyo Edward paseándose de un lado para el otro- Kathy tu has estado más tiempo con ellos, saben quiénes son los que siempre luchan en las rebeliones y más porque has participado en algunas – y diciendo esto le guiño un ojo a Kathy , a lo que Bella solto un bufido y miro con celos a Edward que corrió a sentarse a su lado .

Bueno los que siempre estarán son Jane alias la bruja malvada y fea, Alec el gemelo de Jane , Felix , Demetri y por su puesto Chelsea – diciendo esto miro a Emmett , enfrentarse contra alguien a quien quiso y por quien fue expulsado del cielo a de ser difícil , pero ahora Emmett tenía a Rose y a Mary su hijita- todos son letales y hay que tener cuidado.

Si pero con la enana súper poderosa todos los peligros se hacen mínimos – dijo Emmett tomándome en brazos , parecía una pequeña muñequita de porcelana- y estoy seguro que ni todos ellos pueden contra el súper extra lindo , sexi y carismático Emmett y su pequeña y poco agraciada ayudante A.

Gracias por la consideración – masculle yo – yo también te quiero Emmi.

Suficiente de bromas y estupideces- dijo Esme- tendremos que cocinar mucho y yo no voy a estar cocinando día y noche , además creo que Kathy y Ali arrasaron con el supermercado.

Al final se decidió que habría grupos de cocina y grupos de entrenamiento. En la cocina me tocaba con Kathy y Emmett así que no creo que progresemos mucho en ese ámbito. Para entrenar, teníamos que entrenar todos los ángeles y eso sería a partir de mañana en la mañana ya que pasaríamos la noche viajando. Primero iríamos a Alaska donde Kathy supo que había un grupo de angeles que , al igual que nosotros se hacían pasar por humanos. Para esto preparamos el Volvo de Edward en el que irían el , Bella ,Emmett y Rose . En el auto de Carlisle irían el, Esme y Kathy que irían a comprar un par de carpas que recién ahora nos dimos cuenta que faltaban . Y por último en mi humilde y lindo Porche iríamos Jasper yo.

Ya una vez en el auto, nos cercioramos de llevar dinero , ropa y todo lo que teníamos que llevar en la cajuela y partimos detrás del Volvo de Edward.

¿No te parece divertido? – pregunte yo a Jasper que iba a mi lado –un viaje juntos así como en las películas.

Si , es muy divertido sobre todo por el hecho de que tal vez lleguen a matar a la mujer que más amo en la vida , pero sin considerar eso es muy divertido – dijo sonriéndome , su broma no me gusto, le fruncí el ceño y le saque la lengua.

Es divertido aparte nadie te obligo a venir – dije yo fingiendo enojo- si ahora te va a dar flojera acompañarme, conduce hacia tu casa, te bajas, te quedas a salvo y yo sigo con mi viaje.

Vamos Ali – dijo tomándome una mano y abrasándome después sin dejar de conducir- obviamente que será divertido si estoy contigo, pero tienes que reconocer que no es el mejor de los casos.

Bueno tienes razón, pero tienes que prometerme algo –dije entrecruzando nuestros dedos- por favor prométemelo por lo más valioso que tengas. Prométeme que si yo no vuelvo tu reharás tu vida con otra persona.

No puedo prometerte eso – dijo con un poco de tristeza en la voz –no lo prometeré Ali porque lo más valioso que tengo eres tú y nunca dejare de amarte aunque tú no vuelvas te esperare la vida entera.

Esas palabras me dejaron pensando, yo no puedo condenar a Jasper a que me espere si yo no voy a volver, llegado el caso aria algo para que me olvidara, tal vez incluso aria algo para que me odiara. No puedo dejar que se aferre a mí, porque si no vuelvo él tiene el derecho a tener esposa e hijos, prefiero condenarme sola a vivir la eternidad con un amor no correspondido.

Llevábamos la mitad del viaje cuando Edward me mandó un mensaje de texto:

Ali: Hemos parado hace como 2 horas, perdón por no avisarte antes pero es que Rose se empezó a sentir mal y por su embarazo era necesario parar. Ustedes paren en un hotel y mañana los alcanzamos para que no lleguemos tan separados a Denali…. Nos vemos mañana cuídate.

Genial , hace 2 horaspude haber puesto mi cuerpo a dormir en vez de tener que estar sentada en un auto y con ojeras de murciélago , si bien pude haber ido durmiendo mejor no lo hacía ya que Jasper también tenía sueño y si yo no le hablaba se quedaba dormido y eso sería un no muy hermoso destino para él y mi auto.

Paramos en un pequeño hotel , cerca de la carretera. Pagamos a alguien para que nos cuidara el auto en un granero y entramos al hotel. Este era bastante rudimentario y pobre, pero en esos momentos con tal de que hubiera una cama donde dormir yo ya era feliz.

Disculpe – dijo Jasper a la recepcionista que también era camarera y dueña del lugar- ¿tiene usted 2 habitaciones disponibles?

Mmmm … me temo que solo queda una – y agregando con una sonrisa algo sugerente dijo:- pero podrían compartirla , se ve que son muy cercanos.

Dicho eso todos los hombres que estaban tomando vino comenzaron a reír y me miraban de una forma extraña, me puse muy muy nerviosa ¿y si Jasper intentaba algo más que dormir con migo? Había visto un montón de películas donde el chico le pedía la "prueba de amor "a la chica , entonces o ella se negaba y el chico rompía con ella o lo hacían y luego el chico la abandonaba. Yo sabía que Jasper no me aria algo así pero no pude evitar que el miedo me dominara, yo no había estado nunca con nadie y eso me asustaba.

No me di cuenta cuando fue que la señora le dio la llave a Jasper ni cuando fue que entramos al pequeño cuarto : era bastante feo , el papel tapiz era de flores rojas y amarillas , la cama tenía el mismo diseño en su cobertor y las cortinas eran de un rojo chillan.

Ali ¿estás bien? – pregunto Jazz abrasándome por la espalda- te noto extraña y te ves pálida y asustada, además estas temblando.

Es que no sé cómo decírtelo – creo que para entonces ya tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza, él se paró delante mío y me miro a los ojos esperando a que prosiguiera- es que soy virgen y planeo seguir siéndolo hasta algún tiempo más ¿no te molesta?

Claro que no Ali – dijo dándome un suave beso en los labios- yo nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que tu no quieras ni menos te presionaría para dar ese paso tan importante en nuestra relación y en tu vida. Si no estás lista no importa, no te voy a querer menos por eso.

Despues de esa conversación , hablamos de temas más triviales y decidimos dormir , para darme seguridad el puso como una muralla china de almohadas, me rei ante su medida y desarme du magistral construcción para darle un besito en la mejilla y dormirme abrazada y acurrucada en su pecho.


	19. La llegada al primer destino

Holii c: aprovechando que esta semana no hay trabajos ni nada , actualizo xd aunque cuando hay también lo ago pero no con tanta frecuencia. Gracias por leer este fic a todos los que lo leen y de verdad yo soy feliz con que una persona lo lea . y Obvio gracias a la profe de lenguaje por la tarea que inspiro el fic xd .

La llegada al primer destino.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar , tuvimos que correr al granero donde guardamos el auto. Teniamos que haber llegado ase como 2 horas a Denali, sino hubiera sido por la oportuna llamada de Emmett hubiéramos seguido durmiendo.

Viajamos por casi 3 horas más en auto y eso ya se hacia insoportable, no era por la esplendida compañía( de eso no podía quejarme) , era porque necesitaba ir al baño como hacia 2 horas y pensaba que iba a ensuciar mi hermoso auto a cada minuto que pasaba y claro que no iba a parar en la mitad de la carretera a hacer en un arbolito , vamos que no tenia 5 años y nunca los tuve.

Cuando por fin llegamos estaban todos ahí y Edward contenia una risa , de seguro había leído en mi mente mi necesidad urgente por un baño.

Aliiii – me abraso Kathy- por fin llegas , pensamos que se habrían ido de luna de miel o algo asi , aunque lo descarte ya que no están casados. Pero pudo haber sido un viaje romántico para dos y…

Baño – interrumpi a Kathy antes de que siguiera parloteando como una loca- baño, baño ,baño ¿ donde demonios hay un misero baño?

Mmm , entrando a la cabaña a mano derecha , la primera puerta .

Ha si por sierto llegamos a unas cabañas en el interior de Denali, cuando por fin pude pasar a un baño , fui de vuelta fuera de la cabaña y para mi sorpresa estaban alistando los autos de nuevo , bueno en verdad solo el auto de papá .

Ali sube- me llamo Kathy desde el interior- nos vamos a buscar a Tanya y su clan o familia o como se llame lo que forman los humanos en la Tierra.

Es familia Kathy y ¿Por qué no vamos todos? , es decir , los recogemos y nos vamos a buscar a los otros que viven en Brasil y hasi sucesivamente.

No es tan simple hija – dijo Carlisle sentándose en el asiento del conductor – primero tienes que mostrarles todos tus poderes y provarles que eres la elegida.

¿y como se hace eso de "probar" que soy la elegida? ¿ tengo que dar una prueba o que?

Ahí lo veras, por ahora sube al auto , que mientras más te demores menos tiempo tenemos.

Una ves dentro me di cuenta de que solo íbamos Kathy , Carlisle y yo. El condujo por lo menos media hora y paro en una gran y hermosa casa de madera. Ellos se bajaron y me hicieron señas para que permaneciera dentro hasta que ellos me dijieran.

Cuando iban camino a la puerta , les salieron al encuentro 5 personas: 4 mujeres y un hombre. No supe distinguir muy bien quien era quien ya que en mi vida les había visto. Comenzaron a hablar con Kathy y Carlisle y a dirigir miradas algo curiosas y algo asustadas hacia donde yo me encontraba . Carlisle me hiso una seña con la mano de que saliera del auto, cuando lo hise los de Denali me quedaron viendo petrificados y sorprendidos hasta el extremo.

Es todo cierto – dijo una mujer de cabello negro y acento español- ¿ven esa aura como yo la veo? Es brillante , poderosa y se ve que su magia sale de ella e invade a todo el que la toque y la tenga cerca.- mire con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara ¿ que era eso del aura? , ¿ cual magia? No entendia nada , era como si esa mujer hablara en chino.

¿Quieren que Alice les demuestre lo que sabe hacer? Es muy hábil e inteligente, hemos estado entrenándola pero hay poderes que no sabemos como manejar- dijo Carlisle -, aparte ella tiene que destronar a los Vulturis y reinar en su lugar . Desde que vi su aura estuve seguro de que ella es la próxima reina.

Comenze a concentrarme en mis poderes , si tenia que impresionarlos lo haría bien. Lo que mejor me salía era hacer llover muy fuerte , solo tenia que concentrarme en el cielo e imaginar en el una nube grande , gris , aterradora y aparecia por arte de magia. Asi lo hise e imagine la nube más grande y aterradora que nunca pude haber imaginado. Era tan grande que se oscurecio el cielo por un instante, como a los 2 minutos de que apareciera la nube de mi imaginación, imagine que llovia torrencialmente y asi paso. Llovia de una forma brusca y violenta , con un viento que podri indicar un próximo tornado o algo asi, pero estire mis manos para parar la lluvia y despejas el cielo sin perder la concentración.

Increíble – dijo una mujer rubia , en verdad habían 3 mujeres rubias hasi que no sabia muy bien sus nombres, es más no los sabia- eres realmente la elegida, nadie nunca había podido hacer algo hasi , es más creo que si quisieras podrias destruir la raza humana y es raro que los Vulturis no lo hayan hecho …. Por sierto me llamo Tanya y esta es mi familia : Irina , Kate , Carmen y Eleazar – dijo ella señalándome a cada integrante de la misma. Cuando les tomaba las manos a cada uno de ellos , hicieron una breve reverencia. Eso era totalmente nuevo para mi , nunca nadie me había hecho una reverencia ni por casualidad.

Cuando los de Denali fueron a buscar sus cosas para partir a Brazil me acerque a Carmen que había terminado de cerrar la cajuela de su auto .

Oye – comencé no queriendo sonar tan ignorante sobre el tema- ¿ que fue lo que dijiste sobre el aura? Es que yo no se mucho sobre los poderes ¿Cómo supiste que mi aura era brillante y poderosa?

Eres muy joven de seguro , y por eso no han madurado todos tus poderes- dijo ella sonriéndome comprensivamente- . Aunque tranquila ese poder de ver el aura de humanos y ángeles estoy segura de que pronto lo vas a desarrollar a la perfeccion.

¿ y por qué no me entere de ese poder ahora? Y ¿ cómo se cuáles son las auras buenas y malas? – tenía muchas preguntas sobre ese nuevo poder que aun no aparecia en mi , pero que si tenía que reinar tendría que dominarlo a la perfección.

No te enteraste, tal vez porque no estabas preparada hasta ahora , es difícil adaptarse a un medio tan peligroso como lo es la Tierra donde el mal está a la vuelta de la esquina y no se ha manifestado en ti porque no te has topado con personas malas o a lo mejor no en gran cantidad. Cuando un aura es buena es muy blanca y si es mala es de un negro aterrador. Aunque varia de persona a persona …. Vamos no querras llegar tarde a las cabañas tenemos que llegar a Brasil mañana por la tarde.

Eso era cierto y si quería llegar a recorrer el mundo tendría que apurarme , era interesante lo del nuevo poder y quería saber si las personas y ángeles que conocía eran buenas o no , aunque yo creo que sí , es decir, Jasper , Rose y Bella me han ayudado mucho así que no creo que tengan mal aura.

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY, MAÑANA ACTUALIZARE DE NUEVO Y SERA MEJOR QUE ESTE QUE QUEDO UN POCO RARITO PARA MI GUSTO XD *-* Sorri por las faltas de ortografía pero estoy apurada xd mañana quedara un capitulo boni boni


	20. Nuevo integrante en la familia

**Holli c: yo aquí de vuelta hoy y mañana actualizare aprovechando que es fin de semana c: ojala estén bien y gracias por leerme.**

**Nuevo integrante en la familia.**

Alice POV:

Íbamos por Francia, era increíble que ya lleváramos a 15 ángeles, ni yo misma lo podía creer. En Brasil encontramos a Zenna, Zafrina y Kachiri nos llevó 5 días, parecía que se estaban escondiendo de nosotros pero gracias a Emmett las encontramos.

Hablando de Emmett , paso que en Londres nos tocó estrenarnos como grupo de cocina. Nunca en la vida había tomado una olla o cocinado algo y me atrevo a asegurar que Emmett y Kathy no estaban en mejor posición que yo. Pero todo empeoro cuando Emmett se puso a apostar con Jasper que su grupo de cocina era el mejor del mundo, al final quedaron en que si nuestra comida era mejor que la del grupo de Jasper ellos debían pagarnos 10 dólares a cada uno y correr por un circuito de máxima exigencia física.

En la pequeña cocina, teníamos la mesa dispuesta con todos los ingredientes, nos decidimos a cocinar algo fácil por la poca experiencia en la cocina de los tres, cocinaríamos tallarines con salsa de vegetales y tomate. Con Kathy cortábamos las verduras mientras Emmett cocía los tallarines, todo iba bien salvo por el hecho de que me corte como 5 veces con el cuchillo ya veía que me cortaba un dedo o algo peor.

Bueno pero aparte de esos detalles todo era un éxito hasta el momento en que teníamos que mezclar los vegetales con la salsa. Kathy tomo el libro de recetas y comenzó a leer mientras Emmett y yo obedecíamos a los pasos.

Bien- dijo Kathy mientras leía y se paseaba en la cocina- después de agregados y mezclados los ingredientes agregar una pisca de orégano y hojas de menta.

¿hojas de menta? – preguntamos al unísono Emmett y yo- creo que nunca he probado una salsa que tenga hojas de menta.

Pues eso es lo que dice la receta- dijo Kathy mostrándonos el mentado libro- y estoy segura de haberlo leído bien.

Bueno si eso es lo que dice – dije yo encogiéndome de hombros- habrá que seguirlo al pie de la letra.

Si y yo quiero ganarle a tu noviecito rubio los 10 dólares , además de verlo morir n el circuito que le tengo preparado – dijo Emmett sonriendo maliciosamente- va a desear no haberme conocido.

Sonreí ante su comentario y empecé a echarle unas cuantas hojas de menta a la salsa. Cuando todo estuvo listo Jasper y los demás estaban pacientes y expectantes de probar nuestro primer invento culinario.

Emmett iba sirviendo los platos, cuando el término con su labor se unió a Kathy y a mí en nuestra silenciosa oración mientras nos tomábamos las manos. Todos parecían disfrutar el plato hasta que probaron la salsa y se les contrajo en una mueca de asco. La primera en sentir los efectos fue Rosalie que salió corriendo para vomitar.

¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron a la salsa?- pregunto Esme mirándonos a los 3 como queriendo adivinar quién era el culpable de tal pecado culinario- Vamos hablen que le echaron a la pobre salsa

Pues seguimos la receta al pie de la letra- defendí yo asiendo un puchero- le echamos hasta las hojitas de menta…

¿Hojas de menta? Por Dios Ali eso no se le hecha ni de broma a la salsa de tomate

Pero si en la receta decía eso ¿no es cierto Kathy? Tú la leíste, tráela y léesela a todos para que nos crean – dije yo poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado, es decir, yo no quería correr todo un circuito, vengo haciendo eso desde hace 1 mes y es horrible, tenía que conseguir evadir el circuito a como diera lugar aunque tuviera que chantajear emocionalmente a Jasper.

Cuando Kathy volvió con ese libro de recetas del mal, todos esperaban a que leyera:

después de agregados y mezclados los ingredientes agregar una pisca de orégano y hojas de menta.- leyó mi amiga sin titubear ni una vez, pero había algo que me hiso dudar un poco de ella, no sé qué era, era como si supiera que me mentía.

Trae acá- dije arrebatándole el libro de las manos-¡Kathy! – exclame alarmada

¿Qué ocurre? ¿viste algo? ¿Vienen los Vulturis? – pregunto más que preocupada

No, no dice orégano y hojas de menta dice orégano y pimienta- la mire horrorizada y todos comenzaron a reír.- ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas enredado tanto al leer?

Pero es que nada más a ti se te ocurre decirle a alguien que no sabe leer que te lea la receta

Claro Kathy no sabía leer, como no pensé en ese pequeño y gran detalle, en fin terminado el almuerzo ya que todos de buena gana tuvieron que comer nuestro invento , tuvimos que pagarle a Bella, Esme y Jasper ( el grupo de cocina de Jazz) los 10 dólares , pero yo no quería correr el horrendo circuito que vi ante mis ojos cuando nos llevaron en medio del bosque : Había que correr casi 10 metros, pasar por unas enredaderas en punta y codo, escalar un árbol , lanzarse sobre una liana y por ultimo "nadar" o mejor dicho pasar un charco de lodo de casi 15 metros. Moriré en la mitad del circuito pensé casi de inmediato a menos que….

Jazz cariño – dije llamando y mirando a mi novio con la carita irresistible de cachorrito abandonado- ¿Qué tal si te pago en vez de 10 dólares 20 cuando lleguemos a casa y ahora te doy un beso como de telenovela?

Suena tentador sobre todo lo del beso, pero puedo darte un beso después de verte correr por el circuito – dijo sonriéndome… amo su sonrisa creo que ahora si correría hasta 25 circuitos como este…. Alice céntrate tu no quieres correr.

Vamos por favor, aparte tu deuda es con Emmett no con migo ¿es que no me quieres? – dije con la voz más lastimera de la que fui capaz… creo que debería hacerme actriz después de esto.- ¿o es que te gusta verme sufrir?

No, no te quiero – me puse muy triste ante sus palabras y su seriedad y estrechándome entre sus brazos prosiguió- yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo y claro que no me gusta verte sufrir bajo ninguna condición y si de mí dependiera nunca sufrirías nada.

Pero de ti depende ahora, por favor Jazz ¿Qué te cuesta? Solo has sufrir a Kathy y a Emmett pero no a mí – dije asiendo que me mirara a los ojos y suplicándole con la mirada.

Está bien – dijo desviando la mirada- pero te saldrá caro

Gracias- dije saltando y dándole un rápido beso en los labios mientras iba hacia las cabañas.

Todos estaban afuera, menos Rose que debía reposar por su embarazo. Me entretuve un grato charlando con ella de lo feliz que era ahora que Emmett estaba a su lado. Estabamos hablando de eso cuando unas gotitas de agua mancharon la alfombra

¡Alice! – grito desesperada Rose!- ¡ se me rompió la fuente! Mi hija ya va a nacer.

Voy por papá- dije levantándome pero Rose me detuvo como pudo

No hay tiempo por favor Ali tienes que ayudarme tu estoy segura que lo lograremos

No lo pensé dos veces y cargue a Rose hasta una de las camas, en ella Rose comenzó a tener contracciones, yo me coloque delante de ella para recibir al bebe. Tenía un poco de agua caliente y unas toallas blancas y otras toallas mojadas para refrescar a Rose.

Vamos Rose – le daba ánimos- empuja un poco más tu puedes , solo es uno o dos empujones más.- y no mentía ya casi veía la cabeza de la bebe

Los gritos de Rose eran demasiado fuertes, pero aun así nadie venía a socorrernos. En ese momento cuando Rose empujo por ultima ves salió la bebe, era hermosa tenía los ojos azules de su madre y estaba segura de que sería rubia al igual que ella .Busque en el celular específicamente en google donde tenía que cortarle el cordón umbilical. Después de eso la limpie un poco y se la pase unos minutos a su adolorida madre.

Gracias Ali – dijo cuándo tenía a la pequeña en sus brazos- eres un verdadero ángel, espero que tú y mi hermano logren estar juntos.

Tengo un buen presentimiento de que así será – me acerque un poco a ellas- es una bebé hermosa ¿se llamara Rose Mary?

Sí el Mary es en honor a ti – dijo sonriéndome con alegría – estoy segura de que cuando tengas un hijo Ali será igual o más bondadoso que tu

Decidí darle privacidad a Rose para que disfrutara a su pequeña hija. Pasados los días se decidió que tanto Rose como Emmett no continuarían el viaje y volverían a Forks , todo sea por la salud de mi ahijada ( si , Jasper y yo seriamos los padrinos de la niña) .

El día de la despedida me costó separarme mucho de Rose y de Mary, la pequeña parecía quererme porque solo con migo se portaba bien y no era tan caprichosa, yo también la quería a ella y a sus padres. Ese día Kathy y yo cocinamos un pastel de chocolate para Emmett, pero esta vez sí nos salió bien. Ese día también comencé a verles el aura a las personas y todos los que me rodeaban la tenían blanca, estaba muy muy feliz por eso.

Llevábamos 2 semanas en Francia, las mismas 2 semanas que Emmett y Rosalie habían regresado a casa. Teníamos la compañía de 4 familias, que nos siguieron sin pensarlo mucho al ver mis grandes poderes.

Francia era hermoso, todas las tardes salía con Jasper a pasear por Paris, por algo dicen que es la ciudad del amor. Todo iba perfecto hasta que un día nos cruzamos con 3 ángeles nómadas, se nos unieron de inmediato sin la necesidad de demostrar nada. Sus nombres eran Laurent, Victoria y James. Se mostraban amables y condescendientes con todos, pero había algo en sus auras que no me agradaba , estaba segura que no debía fiarme de estos 3 nuevos integrantes.


	21. nuevo desenlace

**Holiii c: tratare de escribir un capitulo largo porque creo que no podre actualizar hasta el miércoles ya que tengo que estudiar física y matemática y esos ramos los odio y me van mal :c ojala les guste el capitulo de hoy *-***

**Alice POV:**

Mi desconfianza hacia los recién llegados iba disminuyendo, de hecho me había hecho muy amiga de Victoria , la extraña pelirroja con expresión gatuna. Éramos muy amigas y me confió que ella y James eran pareja o iban camino a ser pareja. Casi todos los que vivían con nosotros estaban en pareja o se habían formado parejas nuevas como Kate y Garrett , ella era de la familia de Denali y el un viejo amigo de Carlisle que apenas lo llamamos y mencionamos la palabra revolución apareció , por supuesto se hiso muy amigo de Kathy y Edward.

Tambien estaban Carmen y Eleazar , ellos tenían un marcado acento español ya que sus primeros años de humanos los vivieron en España y después se trasladaron a América para unirse a Tanya y su familia. Otra pareja que era muy unida eran Tia y Benjamin, quienes pertenecen a la familia egipcia junto con Amun y Kebi,en fin, habían muchas parejas y todas eran muy unidas.

Paso un día que Victoria y yo llegamos a las cabañas (en todos los países nos quedábamos en cabañas por si se lo están preguntando) y yo la notaba algo extraña y misteriosa , aunque ella era así desde siempre.

Ali te noto pálida – dijo mi pelirroja amiga- ¿por qué no te tomas un té de manzanilla para devolverte el color?

Dicho y hecho me preparo un delicioso te de manzanillas, pero a los pocos segundos de haber bebido ese te comencé a sentirme muy extraña, estaba mareada y con ganas de vomitar ¿ que clase de te era ese? , nunca me mareaba por beber un simple te. Salí corriendo del lugar ya que no quería que nadie me viera así, si vomitaba o me desmayaba no quería hacerlo delante de todo el mundo.

Al llegar al bosque me sentía realmente mal y todo me daba vuelta, hubo un momento en el que creí quedar ciega , sorda y muda. Mis sentidos fueron bloqueados por quien sabe qué cosa y lo último que pude ver fueron unas sombras con capas negras que se me acercaban.

Jasper POV

Todos estábamos terminando de almorzar, cuando se acercaron Victoria James y Laurent , me preocupe al instante ya que Alice se suponía que estaba con Victoria, esta se notaba un poco nerviosa y preocupada. Cuando ellos se acercaron les quedamos mirando porque parecía que tuvieran algo que decir.

Ustedes han sido los más ingenuos de todos- comenzó James , dedicándonos una mirada de desprecio- , se han dejado engañar por una niñita tonta y que los ha abandonado a mitad del viaje.

Alice no es ninguna tonta – la defendió Edward , poniéndose de pie- y estoy seguro de que ella jamás nos abandonaría

Si es asi ¿Dónde esta su adorada princesita? – secundo Victoria con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro- por lo que es yo no la veo en ningún lado.

Todos comenzamos a buscar a Alice con la mirada, pero ella no estaba en ninguna parte. Ella no sería capaz de abandonarnos a todos e irse así como así sin darle explicaciones a nadie, todos se dieron vuelta a mirarme como si yo supiera donde se había metido Alice.

La última vez que la vi – conteste yo- estaba con Victoria en la cocina y de ahí no la he vuelto a ver.

Todo desde ahí fue caos, Edward comenzó a atacar a James , mientras Victoria y Laurent intentaban separarlos. Edward estaba como enfurecido y claro él ya sabía lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido por su poder de leer mentes.

Quiero que se vayan de aquí – dijo el muy tranquilamente- pero primero quiero que nos lleven al lugar exacto donde está Alice.

No creo que este a estas horas en el bosque- dijo Victoria fingiendo pena- , de seguro los Vulturis ya la fueron a buscar. Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Suerte con la búsqueda de la princesita.

La ira no me permitia reaccionar ¿Por qué le habían hecho esto a Alice? Ella nunca había dañado a alguien y si los Vulturis estaban metidos en esto de seguro la han de tener muy escondida. Lo único que tenía en mente es que hay que encontrarla, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como el amor de mi vida se pierde así como así.

Ella no está perdida en el bosque Jasper- dijo Edward cuando los 3 traidores terminaron de irse- la vendieron a los Vulturis a cambio de poder volver al cielo, es un precio alto pero no es justo siendo ella la verdadera reina.

¿Dónde crees que la tengan? – pregunte con un deje de tristeza en la voz

Si nos apuramos y dejamos de hablar de seguro los encontramos antes de que se la lleven.

Edward y Carlisle iban al frente, detrás de ellos iban los de Denali , un poco más atrás la familia egipcia de la que solo lucharían Benjamin y Tia ya que Amun y Kebi no querían arriesgar sus preciadas vidas. Al final de los ángeles estaba Alistair junto con Zenna , Zafrina y Kachiri.

En verdad al final estábamos Bella, Esme y yo pero se supone que nosotros no peliariamos en caso de lucha y si era así Esme debía escoltarnos a casa.

Eramos bastante poco ya que nos faltaron muchas familias por visitar, pero por Alice tenia la esperanza de que íbamos a ganar.


	22. El comienzo parte 1

**Holiii c: el capitulo anterior no fue muy largo pero el de ahora si lo será de verdad y si no lo subo el miércoles será el finde semana asi qe no se extrañen si hablo de mañana como miércoles y no como fin de semana xd …. Yo y mis organizaciones de tiempo.**

**La lucha comienza part 1.**

**Alice POV:**

Cuando al fin me encontré de pie estaba sujeta por Jane y Alec , Jane me miraba de una manera muy maliciosa como disfrutando de lo que estaba por venir .

Instintivamente comencé a bloquear mi mente con canciones de Pink Floyd, Maroon 5 , Taylor Swift y Coldplay. Tenia que bloquear mi mente por si Aro intentaba leer mi mente mediante el tacto. Habia aprendido a bloquear mentes con Edward, cuando hacia alguna travesura como quebrar el jarrón preferido de Esme por "accidente" , y no quería ser descubierta entonces cantaba o pensaba en cualquier cosa para bloquear la verdad.

Iba en la primera estrofa de The Wall de Pink Floyd , cuando a lo lejos vi una formación que se asemejaba a una pirámide con Edward y Carlisle en el frente, secundados por todos los ángeles que habíamos encontrado en el camino, no éramos más de 20 , bueno 18 descontándome a mí y a Emmett. Mire la formación de los Vulturis y ¡horror! Eran más de 150 , incluyendo a Aro, Cayo y Marco , más la guardia , las esposas que también estaban muy protegidas y creo que algunos testigos.

Por un momento cerré mis ojos y desee estar al lado de Jasper , sentir su aroma , que me abrazara y me hiciera sentir segura. Cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba acompañada por Jane y Alec , gire mi vista lentamente hacia la derecha y ahí estaba Jasper mirándome igual de sorprendido que yo , le sonreí notablemente contenta y el me abraso. ¿Cuándo había dominado el poder de tele transportación? , es más, ¿Cuándo se había hecho presente ese poder y lo mejor sin fallas? . Bueno eso no importaba, lo importante era que estaba y que ahora estaba con mi familia. Después de abrasar a Jasper le di un largo beso , en el cual le expresaba todo el amor que le tenía y camine al frente de la formación junto con Edward y Carlisle.

Aro se adelantó a su gran compañía y voló hasta situarse, a la mitad de las 2 compañías, detrás de él volaba Chelsea , la que asumí como su guardia personal. Las alas de ambos eran blancas pero su aura en el caso de Aro era negra, no tanto como la de Cayo pero era negra y en el caso de Chelsea tenia uno que otro manchón negro.

Es bueno verlos a todos – dijo Aro mirando a mis nuevos amigos, a lo que estos reaccionaron poniéndose en guardia- , me alegra y sorprende de sobremanera que se hayan encontrado unos a otros. Pero me entristece de que hayan reunido a un ejército para destruirme a mí y a mi familia.

No buscamos destruirte Aro – dijo Carlisle en son de paz – solo queremos que reconozcas que Alice es la verdadera reina de los cielos y que le sedas el lugar que por derecho le corresponde.

Claro… voy por mis cosas a desocupar el palacio – dijo Aro irónicamente- , nunca una amiga de los humanos ocupara el trono , mi trono , el que le ha pertenecido a mí y a mis hermanos en siglos.

Pues será o por las buenas o por las malas- dijo Edward de forma muy agresiva, como provocando más la situación- , tu sabes que ella es la heredera al trono y si nos matas a todos los ángeles que viven en el cielo lo verán y créeme que te odiaran y tomaran el trono a la fuerza.

Bien, bien , bien – dijo Aro rodando los ojos- pequeña y dulce Alice podrías venir y hablar un minuto con migo …. Digamos que una charla de rey a reina ¿Qué te parece? – su tono de voz cambio rápidamente de la hostilidad a la amabilidad pero no me confiaría del todo, ya me había pasado una ves y no quería que me volviera a pasar.

Claro – dije yo con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad- pero con una condición

La que tu quieras querida – respondió el con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara

Tu no llevas a tu guardia y yo no llevo a la mía… Ha y por favor vuela lento porque he visto que me costara seguirte el paso.

Asintió rápidamente y comenzó a volar pero a un vuelo lento y alcanzable, yo caminaba siguiéndole a unas solitarias cabañas. Cuando entramos a una, vi que se guardaban allí utensilios de jardinería y cosas por el estilo. Aro aterrizo y aleteo un poco para estabilizar el equilibrio.

Bien – dijo mirándome fijamente, me sentí un poco cohibida pero no debía demostrar esa sensación delante de el- , así que tú eres la niñita que me quiere quitar el trono y usurpar mi reinado de siglos y siglos.

No- dije lo más rápido que pude-, yo no quiero quitarle el trono , pero usted quería conocerme y llevarme de vuelta al cielo y yo no quiero separarme de la gente que he conocido aquí

¿Sabes? – dijo el volando a mi alrededor- te quería conocer porque eres muy poderosa y pensé que podrías tener un lugar entre nosotros.

No, gracias- sonreí yo- solo quiero saber si en mi destino esta vivir con Jasper y si no todo tipo de vida me daría igual.

Bueno supongo que es tiempo de que sepas nuestro más grande secreto- dijo el mirándome fijamente-, como es que se crea un angel : en tu caso (y en el de todos) , tu fuiste humana y naciste por el año 1530 más o menos , tu eras especial en algunos sentidos , podías hacer cosas que las demás mujeres no hacían , tu podías ver el futuro y fuiste tachada de bruja, por lo mismo te condenaron a morir en la hoguera a la temprana edad de 17 años. Vimos que tenías un aura completamente blanca para ser humana y eso era una señal de que debíamos salvarte y convertirte en ángel, lo mismo pasa con todos ustedes.

¿Cómo es el proceso de conversión?- pregunte muy interesada, a decir verdad me afecto un poco mi historia pero ya no podía hacer mucho por el pasado.

La persona debe de estar muriendo y debe de ser una persona con un aura 100% blanca , sin ninguna mancha y para iniciar la conversión hay que darle a beber 3 gotas de sangre real , es decir, mía o de cualquiera de mis hermanos . Aunque siendo tu reina tendría que ser de tu sangre a partir de ahora.

Cuando termino de narrar la historia , una visión llego a mí : **Aro golpeándome con un jarrón muy pesado. **Mire al involucrado en mi visión y cuando me miro a los ojos. Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude hacia donde estaba mi familia.

Cuando llegué donde ellos estaban, todos nos pusimos en guardia ya que era bastante obvio que la lucha era inminente.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy xd , mañana tratare de continuarlo pero no les aseguro nada …. Hasta mañana cc:**


	23. La lucha comienza part 2

**Holiii c: el capitulo de hoy es crucial en la historia como verán ya esta por terminar c: estoy tan feliz por terminar este fic yo creo que capitulos más lo finalizo . Gracias a todos por leerme de verdad , es hermoso poder compartir en esta pagina mi historia c: . Ojala les guste el capitulo de hoy y nos vemos cuando actualise.**

La lucha comienza part 2.

Alice POV.

Minutos después, llego Aro a vuelo firme, todos estábamos preparados para la lucha. Kathy que llego cuando me encontraba hablando con Aro se situó detrás de mí.

Ali- me susurro- pase lo que pase siempre serás mi hermana y mejor amiga. Te quiero chiquita.

También te quiero- le dije antes de abrasarla- y nada malo nos pasara ya verás que ganaremos.

Trate de ver en el futuro, pero no podía ver nada. Era un futuro incierto lo único que alcance a ver fue la deserción de Alistair , Amun y Kebi además de que un clima de desolación cubría mis visiones y el ambiente.

El ejercito de los Vulturis se puso en guardia, no sé cómo paso pero Edward corrió y se lanzó contra Aro , esa fue la señal para iniciar la más sangrienta de las batallas. Aro se defendía muy bien. Nos dimos cuenta que una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo era imposible, Edward estaba muriendo a cada segundo, intentaba atacar pero las alas de Aro lo rodeaban. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lanze a ayudar a mi hermano, me trepe a un árbol para luego balancearme sobre una rama y darle una patada a Aro sobre la cabeza.

¿Estás bien?- pregunte a Edward- ¿por qué lo atacaste?

Iba a intentar matarte – dijo Edward recuperando la respiración- no le iba a dejar el camino tan fácil

Como si yo no lo supiera – sonreí y nos puse de pie, ya que la lucha no acababa y estaba recién empezando.

Vi a Jane , esa bruja maldita me debía un montón de lágrimas empezando por mis alas. La bruja esa estaba atacando a Kathy , le estaba causando ese dolor que solo ella sabe causar. Me dirigi lo más rápido y sigilosa que pude entre las múltiples batallas que ahí se libraban: Demetri contra Benjamín, Tia contra Chelsea, Jasper contra Alec… Esperen un minuto ¿ Jasper contra Alec? ¿Que Jasper no le tiene amor a la vida o qué?, agudise un poco más la vista y vi que Alec tenia privada de sus sentidos a Esme y por eso Jasper se enfrentaba a el defendiendo a Bella . De inmediato lance una gran bola de fuego hacia la dirección de Alec quien murió en menos de un segundo . Jasper me vio y le guiñe un ojo. Despues de eso podrían marcharse a un lugar seguro.

No me di cuenta pero Jane volaba sobre mi cabeza y en un tris me lanzo al suelo, sosteniendo mis manos con las suyas y mirándome muy enojada.

Moriras al igual que tu amiguita – dijo mirándome a los ojos- , si tu estúpida amiga murió y todo por tu culpa. Si tu no te hubieras enamorado del humano nada de esto hubiera ocurrido y ella estaría viva.

Gire mi cabeza hacia el lugar donde señalaba Jane y vi los restos de Kathy a medio quemar , las lagrimas y la ira me inundaron en ese momento y me imagine una tormenta horrenda que se llevara el fuego y a Jane con ella. En ese momento una gran y fea nube se poso sobre las cabezas de todos y comenzó una tormenta que hacia del barro una trampa mortal .

Alcance a librar una de mis manos del fiero agarre de Jane y la agarre del cuello. Ella de seguro trataba de torturarme con ese increíble poder de causar dolor que tiene , pero no lo logro ya que Zenna la cegó, lo que me permitio matarla haciendo que un rayo de la tormenta la atravesara y la partiera a la mitad quemándola al igual que a su hermano.

Cuando termine con Jane me di cuenta de que la mayoría de la guardia estaba neutralizada, solo quedaban los Vulturis. Nosotros también tuvimos perdidas: Irina murió en manos de Cayo quien la ahogo con sus alas y luego la desmembró por partes, Tia perecio ante el poder de lucha de Chelsea ya que esta nunca pudo romper los lazos de amor que la unian a Benjamin y Kachiri murió a manos de Renata la verdadera guardiana de Aro quien repelia todos los ataques usando su escudo , la mato haciéndola ir directo a un gran precipicio.

Quedabamos bastante pocos en ambos bandos, los Vulturis perdieron a Demetri ya que Benjamín hiso que un tornado se lo llevara por los aires ( Benjamín controla los elementos al igual que yo pero no es tan poderoso) , Chelsea murió defendiendo a Demetri un solo golpe de un gran árbol en la cabeza basto para matarla, Felix murió cuando Edward lo quemo lanzando contra el una gran llamarada.

La sangre estaba esparcida por todos los rincones de aquel claro de bosque pero algo comenzó a preocuparme: no había rastro de Esme , Jasper y Bella. Los busque con la vista y lo que vi me horrorizo, Jasper y Bella yacían muertos a medio metro de donde estaba Aro ahora tratando de matar a Esme. La ira comenzó a llenar mi alma , ni siquiera supe cómo fue que actué solo lo hice. Tome a Aro y lo azote contra el suelo haciendo que este se trizara entonces sin pensarlo ni una sola ves comencé a encender pequeñas llamaradas en sus brazos y piernas haciendo que se extendieran por todo su cuerpo. No me importaban sus gritos de dolor ni los de su guardia, solo me importaba que Jasper estaba muerto , muerto y que nunca más en la vida podría sentir su dulce aroma , sus brazos , sus dulces palabras que siempre me sacaban una sonrisa y me brindaban seguridad. Simplemente lo había perdido y esta vez para siempre.


	24. una nueva vida

**Holiii c: sorri por no escribir en la mañana ni ayer pero tenia que estudiar, osea esta semana estare muy ocupada asi qe no creo que pueda actualizar asta el viernes :/. Ojala les guste el capitulo de hoy y gracias por leer las tonterías que escribo.**

Una nueva vida

Alice POV:

Estaba deshecha desde ese momento no le preste atención a la batalla que todavía se libraba, me arrodille al lado del cuerpo de Jasper y comencé a llorar como nunca en mi vida humana lo había hecho. Rogaba porque alguno de los Vulturis vengara la muerte de Aro y me matara a mi

-Alice – exclamo Edward que no se había dado cuenta aun de nada- Cayo y Marco se rindieron y reconocieron que tú eres la reina… pero ¿Qué sucede? deberías estar contenta

-Murieron, Jasper y Bella están muertos – dije con un hilo de voz- Aro los mato antes de que pudieran escapar.

Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio mientras los sobrevivientes emprendían la retirada hacia sus respectivos países en el caso de nuestros aliados y en el caso de los Vulturis volaban fugazmente hacia el cielo. Mi familia y yo nos quedábamos viendo los cadáveres como si algo pudiéramos hacer.

-Hay que enterrar los restos e irnos – dijo papá mirándome con pena- .Hija sé que es difícil para ti y para Edward pero no nos podemos quedar mirando un par de cadáveres y esperar a que resuciten. Además hay que decirle a Rose y a Emmett el trágico resultado de la batalla, tienen derecho a saber…

-No, no me iré de aquí- dije con un tono monocorde- no está muerto, no puede morir, no puede dejarme así. No, yo sé que Jasper está vivo lo sé. Sé que se despertara, me abrasara y me dirá que todo fue un mal sueño. Yo lo sé – esto último lo dije llorando y tratando de sonar fuerte y convencida, pero explote en llanto abrasando el cuerpo del que fue en algún tiempo mi novio, removí un poco sus rizos rubios para susurrarle las siguientes palabras:- el día que nos reencontramos prometiste que ni la muerte nos iba a separar, no dejes que ahora lo haga por favor te necesito. Necesito todo de ti tus abrazos, tus besos por favor vuelve, vuelve a mi.- Cuando termine de decir eso le di un beso en la mejilla y continúe abrasada y llorando junto a él.

Edward no estaba mejor que yo, lloraba y zamarreaba el cuerpo de Bella para ver si asi conseguia despertarla, pero nada dio resultado. Si bien su relación recién estaba tomando un buen rumbo Edward siempre estuvo enamorado de Bella al igual que ella de él.

Mi familia comenzaba a irse, hasta Edward se había ido después de depositar a Bella en una cama de flores blancas, moradas y rojas. Yo no me iba a ir y dejar a Jasper tirado así que nos tele transporte al lugar donde nos conocimos, tenía que haber una manera de revivir a la gente, es decir, si era reina de los cielos podía hacer casi cualquier cosa. Pensé en los libros de Carlisle a lo mejor ahí hallaría la respuesta. Corrí a casa y encontré uno que titulaba: mejore secretos angélicos. Me lleve el libro donde había dejado a Jasper y comencé a leer los capítulos:

1: Como saber que poderes son elementales

2: la leyenda del elegido

3: poderes del elegido.

Si yo era la elegida, cosa que quedó demostrada hacia unos minutos ese capítulo era para mí. Lo abrí y salía lo que andaba buscando: capacidad de devolver la vida.

Ustedes dirán ¿pero porque no lo convierto en ángel? La cosa es que para eso Jazz tenía que estar muriéndose, entiéndase como agonizando pero para mí desgracia él estaba muerto. Se puede decir que andaba con un cadáver sobre mi conciencia. Antes de pasar a revivir al amor de mi vida tenía que verificar que no tuviera heridas de gravedad. Si era así tenía que revivirlo y llevarlo de inmediato al hospital. Y así lo hice pero al abrir un poco su camisa note una herida punzante al parecer hecha con un cuchillo.

El siguiente paso era darle a beber una gota de mi sangre y pronunciar las palabras del conjuro o lo que sea que esté haciendo. Tomé una rama de árbol que se veía muy filosa y acaricie mi brazo con ella, la sangre no se hiso esperar y cuando vi que comenzaba a salir acerque la primera gota a los labios de Jasper. De inmediato la sangre se fundió en sus labios y sonreí pensando que el hechizo del libro daría resultado siempre y cuando lo llevara corriendo a un hospital.

-Te otorgo a ti la vida con este don que poseo – comencé a pronunciar las palabras del libro con toda la fe del mundo- para que valores lo que ya tienes, seas feliz, dejes descendencia y valores a la vida como un regalo de los ángeles, reyes y soberanos del cielo.

Cuando termine de decir el conjuro, tomé la mano de Jasper para esperar a ver si había dado resultado, creo que espere como 1 hora y media cuando al final el decidió abrir sus perfectos ojos azules y apretarme la mano.

-¿Ali?-logro pronunciar con mucho esfuerzo- ¿Dónde estamos?

-En Forks- me acerque para abrasarlo con fuerza -¡estoy tan feliz de que estés con vida!. Te amo de aquí al cielo.

-Mi vida yo también te amo mucho pero me estas lastimando

-Lo siento-retrocedí de inmediato y lo ayude a incorporarse – tenemos que ir al hospital ahora mismo.

Lo tome de la mano antes de que pudiera protestar porque ya sabía que él no iba a querer ir al hospital. Cuando llegamos se lo llevaron a urgencias y yo me quede sentada esperándolo en la sala de espera. Estaba leyendo una revista de modas que hablaba sobre la nueva moda para el invierno cuando una enfermera de cabello castaño y rizado se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola Ali-dijo ella con una voz muy familiar-¿Qué ya no me reconoces? – la mire ceñuda y no podía creerlo ¿no se suponía que ella estaba muerta?

-¡Kathy! – Exclame llena de emoción y la abrase lo más fuerte que pude-¿pero cómo estas viva? Yo misma vi tus restos quemándose por culpa de la bruja de Jane a la que mate luego en venganza.

-Lo se pero digamos que el ángel de la muerte me debía un favor y se lo he cobrado. – Dijo sonriendo de manera radiante –Además no soy la única: Bella y los demás que "murieron" están con vida.

-Ósea que mi hechizo no servía para nada –exclame con desilusión y haciendo un puchero.

-Ali tu deberías saber que esos hechizos no sirven para nada, son leyendas más antiguas que yo y tu juntas hermana – dijo y sonreí ante su humor tan poco gracioso- oye mañana tú y tu familia y si quieres tus amigos tienen que subir al cielo así que esta noche nos vamos a bailar ¿Qué dices?

-Me gusta tu idea pero Jazz está en el hospital – hice una mueca de desagrado absoluto

-Bueno, como digas yo iré a bailar, te veo mañana chiquita- nos abrasamos y se fue corriendo como si la fiesta se fuera a acabar.

Cuando por fin le dieron el alta a Jasper le comente lo que había pasado mientras estuvo muerto y mi conversación con Kathy.

-No sé qué pienses – dije finalizando-pero me tengo que ir mañana al cielo y ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-Claro que iré contigo, estaría de mente si digiera que me quedo aquí sin mi vida que eres tu. Te amo – dijo abrasándome y dándome un tierno beso en los labios, el que correspondí de inmediato.

Nos despedimos a la puerta de su casa ya que él tenía que despedirse de su familia y explicarles todo para que no se preocuparan. Cuando llegue a mi casa estaban todos los que nos ayudaron en la lucha contra los Vulturis en una cena organizada por Esme. Todos ascenderíamos al cielo mañana al atardecer en el claro donde conocí a Jasper y eso era motivo para festejar, reír y bailar.

Cuando nos reunimos al otro día en el claro con los Hale , una escalera de nubes se formó en el cielo y llego delante de nosotros. Instintivamente tome la mano de Jasper que me miro a los ojos y me sonrió con ternura. Por fin podríamos estar juntos después de que nuestro amor fuera tachado como imposible, ahora teníamos la eternidad para amarnos y comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, prometo hacer un epilogo y tal ves publique la historia que inspiro este fic al final. Se que este no fue un gran capitulo pero es que estaba un poco triste hoy y quería publicar algo por eso es que are un epilogo. Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y espero les guste el próximo capitulo.**


	25. Epilogo

**Holiii c: ultimo capitulo de este fic c: , nunca pensé que alguien lo fuera a leer de verdad muchas gracias son lo máximo. Se que no escribo muy bien y que se entiende la mitad de la historia pero gracias gracias gracias *-*. Disfruten el ultimo capitulo y nos vemos en mi otro fic.**

**Epilogo**

Alice POV:

10 años después :

Mi vida en el cielo luego de 10 años de mi aventura no era tan monótona y aburrida ya que todo lo que antes lo hacía sola ahora lo hago con Jazz quien se adaptó muy rápido a la idea de volar en vez de caminar. El y Bella se acostumbraron rápido a la vida en el cielo aunque lo que más les gusto fue lo de tener una nube propia, decían que era como un auto.

Cuando llegamos al cielo fue extraño porque ya todos teníamos nuestras alas de vuelta (o en el caso de Jasper y Bella , tenían sus alas nuevas) y todos los ángeles nos recibieron con aplausos y demostraciones de cariño. Ese mismo dia nos coronaron a Edward, Jasper y a mí como reyes del cielo. Fue una ceremonia muy linda, con todos los ángeles del cielo como invitados.

Emmett no pudo o mejor dicho no quiso estar, él prefirió quedarse como humano y cuidar de Rose y de mi pequeña y linda ahijada Rose Mary. Hace casi 5 años Royce , el ex novio de Rose se le acercó para saber de su hija pero ella le dijo que a Mary no le hacía falta el amor de Royce ya que contaba con Emmett que era su verdadero padre. Tuvieron 2 hijos más que fueron bautizados como Lydia Isabel Cullen Hale y Emmett Anthony Cullen Hale. Hasta el día de hoy son muy felices con sus tres hijos y esperan el cuarto.

Los Hale se reconciliaron a raíz de la partida de Jasper, se dieron cuenta de sus errores y que se seguían amando. Continuamente viajábamos a la Tierra y los visitábamos, ellos han guardado el secreto de nuestra existencia hasta el día de hoy.

Bella y Kathy se hicieron amigas después de que Bella comprendió que entre Kathy y Edward no había más que una relación de amistad y admiración mutua. Casi Bella decide irse del cielo, Edward prácticamente me obligo a hablar con Bella quien me creyó cuando le dije que Kathy no era ángel de enamorarse, pero resulta que me equivoque Kathy estaba enamorada o se enamoró de una forma poco común incluso para los humanos: en uno de sus viajes a la Tierra conoció a un humano por internet y a las 2 semanas se casaron, ahora Kathy está embarazada de mellizos según Carlisle. Pero bueno Edward y Bella también tuvieron una hija hace 3 años le pusieron Renesmee Carlie Cullen , mezclando los nombres de los padres de Edward y Bella. Los padres de Bella jamás se enteraron de su conversión, se quedaron con la idea de que había huido con Edward. Renesmee es una niña muy linda y tierna y como todos aquí tiene alas que se pueden quitar o no en los viajes hacia la Tierra.

Esme y Carlisle no han podido tener hijos, pero dicen que todos nosotros somos como sus hijos y que nos aman como tal , Esme mientras más nietos tenga es más feliz.

Jasper y yo también tuvimos hijos, son solo 2 y son muy lindos se llaman Annie Chantal y George. Son nombres bastante extraños a decir verdad, pero están en francés y puede que si tenemos más hijos les pongamos nombres un poco más normales. Jazz y yo nos casamos 3 días después de nuestra coronación, no me pregunten como pero pude entrar en un vestido de novia con alas y todo . A nuestra boda asistieron todos los ángeles, los Hale, Emmett, Rose y la pequeña Mary. Fue la boda más hermosa que pude haber soñado.

Muchas cosas cambiaron desde que yo gobernaba en el cielo, como que los angeles podían bajar cuando quisieran a la Tierra y eran libres de enamorarse , casarse y podían elegir si se quedaban allá o venían con su pareja al cielo pero había algo que jamás en toda la eternidad cambiaria: mi amor eterno e incondicional hacia Jasper.

**Bueno aquí termina mi primer fic , espero que les haya gustado, no se si vuelva a escribir creo que terminare mi otro fic y no escribiré más , creo que si bien tengo imaginación no tengo el tiempo ni el talento como para escribir como me gustaría. Muchas gracias por leerme a todos , desde los que lo agregaron a favoritos hasta los que leen por leer , si pudiera conocerlos estoy segura de que son personas maravillosas. Y eso si tienen quejas y todo dejen sus comentarios, se que mi fic no fue muy bueno pero aquí esta y espero de corazón que les haya gustado.**


End file.
